The House of Thorn
by WeaselChick
Summary: [ DISCONTINUED ]
1. Kidnapped

_WeaselChick: this is my first tt fic. but i think its pretty good. i thought the plot over so many times in my mind it hurts. _

_Disclaimer: All i own is a box of Cheese-Its. and i didn't even buy those._

**

* * *

Sometime around 9 pm**

The Titans alarm went off suddenly, waking a napping Beast Boy at the kitchen table. He jumped up, screaming: "What! What happened!"

The other Titans turned at the computer screen, when a detressed girl looked in. "Kidnapping," Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded and walked over to the couch. "So why'd she call us?" he asked, flopping down. "And who is she?"

"My name is Michelle," the girl answered. "My friend Dayna, who was kidnapped,is a fan. She told me every chance she got that if she ever got in trouble I should call you guys. So I did."

Robin nodded. "Do you have any leads?"

Michelle sighed. "Yes. One, but it's somewhere in Dayna's room and I'd like you to be here to see it."

Robin nodded again. "Of course. Where do you live?"

"427 South Main Street," Michelle answered quickly. "It's downtown."

"We'll be there shortly," Robin said.

Michelle smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Robin said as the screen went blank.

"To the T-Car!" Cyborg yelled.

----------------------------

**At 427 South Main Street**

Michelle waited patiently outside Meat Junction, the restaurant where her and Dayna work. Dayna, having no parents, lived in the room behind the restaurant. She sighed, relieved, and the Titans car pulled up. She waved and they followed her up the steps.

Beast Boy looked up at the door to Meat Junction. "This is a restaurant," he said slowly as Michelle pulled the keys from her pocket. "And it's called Meat Junction."

Michelle nodded, unlocking the door. "Well, Dayna's an orphan, so she lives in a room in back." She pushed oen the doors and entered, the Titans following. "And there's no need to worry about the name," she added, walking though the restaurant and kitchen. "we have a vegetarian menu."

Beast Boy smiled. "Oh. Okay, then."

Michelle stopped at a door with the letters 'DS' on it. "Well, here we are." She pushed open the door and filcked on a light. "Now, where does she keep those things..." She wandered into the room and pulled open a drawer on the dresser.

The Titans followed and looked around the dull orange room. Beast Boy reached for a notebook on the dresser, but Michelle slapped it away and, at the same time, pulled a tape recorder out of the dresser drawer. (A/N: woah...long sentence) "Don't touch that" she ordered, popping a tape into the recorder. "It's Dayna's journal. Listen to this." She clicked the tape on and the Titans gathered around her.

_(recording)_

_A very familar voice: Dayna, I would like to use your powers._

_Dayna: And...who might you be?_

_AVFV: My name is Slade, but I would like you too-_

_Dayna: (excited) Oooo, really? Exactly how many times have the Titans beat you?_

_Slade: Please pay attention, Dayna._

_Dayna: Right on, Slade!_

_Slade: I want you to use your powers to help me defeat the Teen Titans._

_Dayna: Now why would I want to do that?_

_Slade: (angry) WHAT? I give you the offer of a lifetime and you turn it down!_

_Dayna: Well, duh. The Titans are so much better than you._

_(end recording)_

Michelle clicked off the recorder. "So, yeah, I suspect Slade."

Robin nodded seriously. "Don't worry Michelle, we'll find her. And destroy Slade in the process!"

_

* * *

WeaselChick: this chapter is longer than most of my other first chapters. i'm actually amazed. if you ask, i'll let what the pairings are and what Dayna's powers are._


	2. Rorek

_WeaselChick: yea...second chapter...okay, seriously, i have no idea when i'll explain Dayna's powers. ...even though i could do so right here..._

_Disclaimer: i own Michelle, Dayna, and Rorek. Not his name, the character. i made him up, believe me. _

**

* * *

Meanwhile...Slade Hideout**

Dayna groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She could barely remember what had happened. The only thing that was clear in her mind was her conversation with Slade. She looked at her surrounding, confused, and spotted a handsome young man sitting under the window. "Hey," she said. "who are you?"

He smiled, his emerald green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "My name is Rorek," he answered. "I am here to do Slade's bidding." The smile on his face faltered, then fell. "Unwillingly of course."

Dayna nodded, though still confused. "Uh huh...Rorek, what did Slade bring you here to do?"

"He wishes to use my powers to kill the Titans," Rorek said.

"Ooh, what are your powers?" Dayna asked excitedly.

"Black magic," Rorek said. "Would you like an example?" Dayna nodded, and he closed his eyes and said: "Jaxira Ratheon Vertou." On the last word, his eyes opened again and a light blue light shined out from him and covered everything in the room but himself and Dayna. Dayna 'ooo'ed again and got a better look at her surroundings.

"He caged us in!" she asked widily, pointing to some bars in the corner.

Rorek nodded, and the blue light faded. "Of course he did. He wouldn't want us running to the Titans, now would he?"

Dayna shook her head. "Guess not." She paused. "Wait! The Titans! Michelle would've called them by now!" She jumped to her feet and ran to look out the window over Rorek's head. "Don't worry Rorek! We're going to be saved!"

"I never was worried..." Rorek muttered. He closed his eyes and layed down on his side, attempting to go to sleep and forget about the girl staring out the window and talking nonstop about the Titans.

------------------------

**Next Morning: Titans Tower**

Robin leaned back from the computer and grinned. "Found him!" he said proudly.

"Yay, Robin," Raven said sarcastically from the couch. She flipped the page in her book and continued reading.

"Raven, go get the others," Robin ordered, standing up. "We're going to fight Slade!"

"And the girl?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded. "Her too."

Raven stood up and left to get the other Titans.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the main room.

"What took you so long!" Robin asked. "We have a mission!"

"Dude, chill," Beast Boy said. "It's not like Slade is attacking the city or anything."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "We're goin to bust into his hideout, cause trouble, and take this girl back."

Robin sighed. "Whatever. Get in the car."

"I'm driving!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and running for the exit.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled, also jumping up and running for the exit, although he was chasing Beast Boy. "Don't you touch my baby, you little grass stain!"

_

* * *

WeaselChick: great ending i know. i'm a little tired, and plus i really can't think of how to continue this._

_fight scene with Slade. yay. _

_this chapter was shorter than the first i think. strange. _


	3. FIGHT! or The Stone Slade

_WeaselChick: all right, let's get this over with: _

_**Dayna's Powers: **Makes and controls fire. Shoots fireballs from her hands. Flies on a lot of fire. Teleports in a puff of smoke. _

_**Athena-Tonks42:** thankx to you for putting_ _this story on your favorites_ and_ on story alerts._

* * *

Dayna glanced over at Rorek for the third time that morning. They were standing in front of Slade, waiting for his orders.

Rorek glanced back, a smile frozen on his face.

_He looks so confident,_ she thought _As if he knows something Slade doesn't. _

Slade looked down at them from his chair and prepared to speak. "Rorek, Dayna-"

"That's _Dreamscorcher _in battle, sport," Dayna interrupted.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Dreamscorcher," he said sharpley. "I want you both to go into the city and-"

"Terrorize it until we get there, right?" a voice interrupted.

Dayna and Rorek turned to see the Titans (duh!).

"Robin," Slade said, no angrier than he had been before. "how did you know I was here?"

Robin grinned smugly. "We got a tip from a fr-"

Dayna interrupted him with a blast of fire right in his face. It didn't burn him, just threw him backwards, causing him to hit his head on the ground and groan. Dayna started to laugh, but stopped when she saw the look on the faces of the Titans and Rorek. "What?"

"Dreamscorcher," Slade said calmly. "I thought you did not want to fight the Titans."

Dayna shrugged. "I never liked Robin. He's too serious."

Robin struggled to his feet and glared at the three in front of him. "I'm guessing she's Dayna," he said. "So who's he?"

"I am Rorek," Rorek said, his smile widening. "According to Dayna, I have powers like those of your Raven." He paused. "Only blue."

"But his emotions don't get in the way," Dayna added.

"Rorek, Dreamscorcher, fight them," Slade ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," Dayna said sarcastically, saluting him with two fingers. (A/N: she actually said 'captain' like 'cap-ee-taan'. just thought you'd like to know)

"They want a fight, they'll get one," Robin said. "Titans, GO!" (A/N: i hate it when he does that.)

Dayna rolled her eyes and teleported behind Beast Boy. _I bet Michelle forgot to mention my powers to them,_ she thought as she hit the surprised changeling in the back. She leapt onto the fireball before it could disappear and flew high into the air.

Beast Boy sat up as a bright blue blast shot above him and towards Dayna.

"Michelle forgot to tell us about that!" Cyborg said as the blast disenagrated part of Dayna's fire.

"I know," Beast Boy agreed.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rorek was battling Raven and Starfire. He shoot up shield after shield, blocking their attacks and firing his own in between each one.

But all the while he was thinking of how to defeat Slade.

--------------------------------------------

Robin took Slade on by himself (of course), and he wasn't doing such a good job of it. He had tried his kung-fu moves, and various weapons from his blet, but nothing seemed to work.

Slade grasped his arm as he tried yet another move and flipped him on his back. "Don't you see, Robin?" he said. "You could never defeat me before, and now I will kill you all."

Robin glared at Slade and leapt to his feet, ready to prove Slade wrong.

-------------------------------------------

As he did, Cyborg finished off Dayna's fire.

------------------------------------------

Rorek saw this and heard Slade, and choose this moment to use his telepathy.

_Blast Beast Boy towards Slade with your fire,_ he said in Dayna's mind.

-----------------------------------------

When Rorek's voice spoke, she almost forgot to teleport. _So he uses telepathy too, _she thought, appearing in front of Beast Boy, who had turned around, expecting her move. He was in the form of a rhino and was preparing to charge, but she blasting him back. She turned around and shot a stream of fire Cyborg before he could blast her. Her eyes turned from blue to orange as she continued to blast Beast Boy and made the stream of fire circle around Cyborg.

----------------------------------------

Slade yet again flipped Robin to his feet.

---------------------------------------

Rorek saw this through his mind's eye, and spoke to Raven and Starfire. _Both of you, shoot me!_

They both stopped. "Huh?" Starfire said.

_Blast me! NOW!_

They glanced at each other, then fired, Rorek letting his shields down.

He was blasted back onto Robin by the force and spoke to Dayna again.

------------------------------------

_Cover Slade with fire, now,_ Rorek ordered.

Dayna blasted Beast Boy once more, then teleported in front of him and fired two streams of fire at Slade.

-----------------------------------

Rorek shot to his feet and turned to Slade. _Follow my lead,_ he said to Raven, then chanted. "Jaxira Ratheon Vertou!"The blue light shot from his hands this time, his eyes turning blue from the strength of the magic. He heard Raven behind him chant (Azarath Metrion Zintos), and his blue magic was accompanied by her black. He began to focus on hardening the fire, and told Raven to do the same. In minutes, a burning Slade statue stood before them.

Rorek took a deep breath and relaxed his powers. "So...we're going to the Titans Tower now, right?"

Robin nodded astounded. "Sure..."

_

* * *

WeaselChick:I was hyper whenI wrote this..._

_Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Titans Tower: crazy fanical(sp?) Dayna and lazy boy Rorek in the Titans Tower? how will they survive? when will i leave the action alone and go to the romance parts? find out in **CHAPTER 4: TITANS TOWER!**_

_oh yeah, and does anyone know how to spell telekinetic? or is that right? i don't know..._


	4. Titans Tower

_WeaselChick: Next chapter! There's a little implied romance in this one...I think...Anyways READ!_

_**Raven42431, TitanLover, and StarfireTT:** Thankx to all of you for putting me on your fav authors lists!_

_**Raven42431:** more thankx to you for putting the HoT on your fav stories list!_

_and thankx to everyone who told me how to spell_

* * *

Dayna and Rorek looked around the Titan's main room. "I want a tour!" Dayna said immidietely.

Rorek yawned. "I want a bed."

Raven started for her room. "I'm going to go to my room and meditate."

"And I shall join you," Starfire said, flying after her.

Rorek stared after them and smiled. "Meditation is good also," he commented, walking after them.

Beast Boy stepped up beside Dayna. "And _I'll_ give you the tour."

Dayna grinned. "Great!" Then her stomach rumbled and she blinked. "How abouts skipping the tour and goin out for some food?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Great idea!" he said over his own stomach growling. "Where we goin?"

"Meat Junction!"

"Uh...shouldn't we wait for the others?" Robin said.

Dayna frowned. "Oh, for the love of Pete! I'll make myself some food!" SHe left the doorway and walked into the kitchen.

"And I'll help you!" Beast Boy said, running after her.

Robin looked after them, shrugged, then walked to the couch to watch TV.

**Inside Raven's Room**

Raven and Starfire sat meditating, Rorek standing behind them, confused.

Then he grinned. "Oh, I've got it!"

Raven stopped chanting and opened one eye. "Got what?"

"What you're chanting," Rorek replied. He sat down beside her, closed his eyes and said: "Azarath Metrion Zintos."

Raven shared a glance with Starfire, then they closed their eyes and continued meditating.

**At The Stone Statue of Terra**

A strange man stood in front of Terra. A black hooded cloak hid his face. As his dark eyes stared unblinking at Terra, he smiled and lowered his left hand onto her head.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: WTF! What kind of ending did I just give you! evil laugh Find out what's with the strange smiling freak in **Chapter 5: TERRA REBORN!**_

_And after that: **Chapter 6: NEW TITAN AND THE SHOPPING FRENZY!**_


	5. Terra Reborn

_WeaselChick: Another chapter! I'm on an updating frenzy! yippee! read!_

_**firevalkeryie, kerrbear:** thankx for putting this story on your fav story list!_

_**kerrbear:** thankx for putting me onto your favorite author's list!_

_**twistedpaperclip:** thankx for putting this story on story alert!_

_and thankx to everyone who reviewed too. you do so again!_

* * *

As soon as his hand hit Terra's head, the rock that encased her began to crumble. The man's amile widened to a grin and he removed his hand as the rock fell to the ground as dust. Terra stumbled, blinked, and then rubbed her head. "That was weird," she muttered. Then she looked up and noticed the man in front of her. "Who are you?" 

"My name is..." he paused, searching for a name to call himself. "Thorn. I wish for you to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Kill the Titans."

Terra shook her head. "Sorry, but I've already tried that."

The man now known as Thorn reached forward and snatched Terra's arms. "You shall work for me," he snarled into her face.

Terra quirked one eyebrow. "Will I?"

Thorn nodded, his dark eyes narrowing. "Yes, you shall. Either by choice or force, you will work for me."

Terra shook her head again. "Sorry to disappoint you, Thorn, but I'll think I'll go back to the Titans." She wrenched free of his grasp and started to walk away.

Thorn emitted a low growling sound and walked back up to her, snatched her again, and turned her to face him. "Terra," he said lowly and smoothly. "You shall work for me, yes?" He stared deep into her blue eyes, and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, Thorn, I shall."

Thorn smiled again and released her. "Then come with me, Terra. You need a new outfit." He turned around and walked towards the Jump City mall, Terra following him faithfully. "And Terra," he added. "I also have a job for you to do."

Terra smiled, glad to help her new master. "Of course, Thorn. Anything for you."

Thorn stopped and turned to face her. "Excellent! After you get your new outfit, you must help me find and recruit two very needed people."

Terra nodded. "Of course, Thorn."

Thorn's smile widened to his grin, which looked slightly crazy, and turned back around to continue on to the mall.

"Thorn?" Terra said softly.

"Yes, Terra?"

"Can I..." she paused, not wanting to make Thorn angry. "Can I chose my own outfit?"

Thorn nodded. "Yes, Terra, you can."

Terra smiled widely and stepped beside her master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Titans Tower, 40 Minutes Later, Raven's Room**

Raven scowled and looked down at Rorek. He was sleeping by her window, snoring lightly. Starfire had left 20 minutes ago to join Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Dayna and watch a movie. Rorek had passed out 30 minutes ago, and his snoring was disturbing Raven's meditation. She stepped beside him, then stomped on his long gray ponytail.

Rorek snorted and sat up, his black hat slipping on his head to cover one emerald eye. "What?"

"Get out of my room," Raven told him.

"But there's no where else to sleep."

Raven sighed. "Then stop snoring."

Rorek smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Raven. " He yawned, stretched his arms over his head, removed his hat, and lay back down to continue sleeping.

Raven rolled her eyes and sat back down in her circle of candles and began to meditate again.

**The Titans Main Room, 20 Minutes Later**

The assembled Titans stared at Dayna. She had fallen asleep halfway through the movie (that she chose), and had taken up almost all the room on the couch.

Robin and Cyborg were standing behind the couch, still watching the movie.

Starfire was sitting on the only spot on the couch not taken up by Dayna's sleeping form and was also still watching the movie.

Beast Boy was leaning on the couch with his elbows on it and his hands holding his head up. Instead of watching the movie like the others, he was gazing adoringly at Dayna's sleeping figure. He sighed. "Can we make her a Titan?" he asked.

Robin and Cyborg looked over and him and Starfire looked up. Robin shrugged, and turned back to the movie, not noticing what Beast Boy's attention was focused on. "Sure, B, we just have to have a meeting and all of us have to agree on it." Cyborg nodded and also turned to the movie.

Starfire let out a small, quiet squeal and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful idea, Beast Boy! I would love to accept friend Dayna into our team!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Then we just have to get Raven to agree," he said.

Cyborg snickered. "That's going to be hard. Last time we let someone new in, she turned on us and Raven hasn't forgotten about it. It'll be hard to convince her."

Beast Boy sighed. It would hard to convince Raven to let Dayna join. "Maybe if we sweeten the deal, she'll accept more quickly," he said. "You know, let Rorek join too."

The others nodded. "It might just work," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy finally looked up and grinned. "So...when do we tell her?"

"Uh..." Robin said slowly. "let's wait until tomorrow morning, after breakfast."

They all nodded. Now they had decided, they just had to wait.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: stay tuned! next chapter: __**Chapter 6: New Titan and The Shopping Frenzy!** first_ _part: self-explainatory. second part: SHOPPING TRIP! _

_heh heh...I'm hyper right now...please excuse my craziness!_

_This used to be an A/N: Rorek's hair is long, gray, and pulled back. Go me for making up a character with gray hair!_


	6. New Titan & The Shopping Frenzy

_WeaselChick: this chapter's long. i had a lot to go through. now for the thankx: _

_**TeenTitanCrystal:** fav story list_

_**Rever76:** author alert list and fav author list_

_read and review and enjoy this chapter, which is long!_

* * *

Raven stared at the other Titans in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"No," Raven said. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

They all nodded, remembering all to well. In the seconds of silence, Dayna could be heard in the kitchen making breakfast and muttering to herself.

A door at the edge of the room opened and Rorek walked in, stretching. He spotted the Titans, gave them a strange look, then continued into the kitchen.

Raven opened her mouth to continue.

"No!" Dayna yelled. "Get out!"

The Titans turned to see Dayna pushing Rorek out of the kitchen.

"No one's allowed in here until breakfast's ready!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry," Rorek muttered. "I'll just fo to the living room." He turned and walked in, turning on the TV and flopping down on the couch. A few seconds later, his snoring could be heard with the noise of the TV.

Raven raised one eyebrow. "Does that boy do anything but sleep?" she asked no one in particular.

"Oh, Raven!" Beast Boy said suddenly. "I just remembered something!"

Raven turned her attention back to him. "What?"

"If we let Rorek join too, then will you let her in?"

Raven shook her head. "No."

Beast Boy stared at her, stunned.

"But friend Raven," Starfire said.

"No."

"Raven," Robin began. "Dayna and Rorek would make a great-"

"No." Raven stood up from where she was sitting. "No. Now stop bothering me." She walked back to her room.

The Titans sighed. This would be harder than they thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BREAKFAST!" Dayna yelled.

The Titans and Rorek, who was still yawning, sat at the bar and awaited their meals.

"All right then," Dayna said. "I've fixed food for everyone." She reached underneath the bar and pulled out a plate stacked with pancakes and a bottle of mustard on it. "This is for Starfire. I found a brand new bottle of mustard in your fridge so you can be sure not to run out."

"Oh, thank you Dayna!" Starfire said, delighted. She picked up the mustard and smothered her pancakes.

Dayna grinned and pulled out a plate with a steak, lots of bacon, eggs, and sausage. "This is for, of course, Cyborg, who needs his daily breakfast of a steak."

Cyborg picked up the steak and chomped on it. "All right!" he said, his mouth full. "Now this girl knows how to cook!"

Dayna pulled out two plates this time: one with a normal breakfast and one with a small helping of eggs and some herbal tea. "I command you both to eat," she said, shoving the plates to Robin and Raven.

"Uh...sure..." Robin said.

Raven looked at the eggs and then back at Dayna. "Eggs?"

Dayna nodded. "Sure. They're wonderful! Trust me. Michelle likes 'em and she doesn't even eat eggs!"

Raven nodded and picked up the tea. "Maybe later."

Dayna shrugged. "Whatever." She pulled out a plate stuffed with bacon, eggs, sausage, a bowl of grits, and a bowl of cereal and shoved it at Rorek, along with two bottles of cola. "Eat, boy. I remebered you told me that night we spent with Slade that ou eat a lot, so I fixed a lot."

Rorek smiled and dug in.

Dayna pulled out the last plate and shoved it at Beast Boy. "Great tofu goodness, dude!" she exclaimed. "My speciality! It's my job at Meat Junction! This particular one is Breakfast Veggie Meal #7. Trust me, dude, #7's are always the best."

Beast Boy grinned at her and began to eat.

"What about you?" Robin asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate while I was fixing breakfast," she said. "And now I think I'll go take a shower." She left the kitchen, humming a Green Day song under her breath.

All the Titans looked at Raven. "Well?" Cyborg said, meat juice dripping off his face.

Raven sighed and took a bite out of the eggs. "Fine," she muttered, putting the fork back on her plate. "But one slip up, one turn to Slade or anyone else, and she's out."

They nodded. "Sure!" Beast Boy said.

Rorek, of course, was to busy eating to notice this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Breakfast**

The Titans gathered around Dayna and Rorek in the main room. "Well," Robin said. "We've done some thinking, and..." He trailed off and pulled two communacators from behind his back. "We'd like you two to join."

Rorek took his with interest and turned it over and over, looking at the detail.

Dayna gave a little squeal and stared at hers. "You actually mean it?" she said breathlessly.

Robin nodded.

"Yes!" Dayna yelled, punching the air. "I'm gonna be a Titan!"

Rorek finally stopped examining the communacator and looked at all six of the Titans. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Rorek!" Dayna said. "You've got to!"

Rorek sighed. "All right. But I only want you guys calling me if it's an absolute emergency. You got that?"

They nodded.

"Good," Rorek said, standing up and shoving the communacator in his pocket. "I've got to go show my parents-or at least my dad-that I'm all right." And with that, he vanished in a light blue light.

Dayna stared at where he had been standing and then back at the communacator in her hand.

"We must celebrate!" Starfire said gleefully. "We shall travel to the mall of shopping!"

Dayna grinned. "Awesome idea, Star!"

"Uh...you two go," Robin said. "I need to train."

Dayna nodded and grabbed Starfire. Without waiting for any other excuses, she also vanished, but in a puff of flame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After 40 Minutes of Shopping**

Dayna and Starfire stood behind a goth boy at the check out. He was scanning the 'free' CD's at the front of the desk while a bag of already purchased CD's sat on the counter.

"Uh...S-sir," the nervous boy behind the counter said. "I have other people waiting, can you p-please make a selection?"

The goth boy looked up at the other boy and scowled. "Be patient, Jimmy," he snarled. He finished looking at the CD's and slammed his fist on the counter. "Dammit, Jimmy! Where's my CD!"

Jimmy cowered. "I'm s-sorry, sir! We sold out!"

"You were supposed to save me one!" the goth yelled. His black eyes darted to the left and he spotted a black hat above Jimmy on the wall. Four feathers stuck out of the brim, two black and two red. He turned Jimmy's head so he could see it. "See that?" Jimmy nodded. "Get me that instead."

As Jimmy went to get the hat, Dayna got the goth's attention.

"You know, that wasn't very nice!" she told him.

He turned and scowled at her. "So?"

"So you should apologize!"

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Sure I will." He turned back to Jimmy. "Jimmy! Hurry the hell up!"

Dayna scowled and handed her clothes to Starfire. "Do you have some kind of problem, or somethin'?" she yelled at him.

The goth whirled back around. "Yes I do, and do you know what it is? It's the annoying little bitch in front of me!"

Dayna's eyes turned orange with fury and flames burst out of her hand and stormed behind her. "What!"

"You heard me!" He turned back around to Jimmy and told him to get him a new pair of shades also.

"Friend Dayna," Starfire said nervously. "We do not wish to cause trouble."

Dayna ignored her and aimed a punch at the goth. It hit him square in the back and he flipped over the counter.

When he was on his feet again, the goth propeled himself at Dayna. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and shoved her up against the wall. "Now, you listen here, missy," he snarled. "I don't want anymore shit from you. Got that?"

Dayna smirked and said nothing.

"Answer me!"

"Xanka!"

The goth boy gave a little jump, dropped Dayna, and whirled around to face an angry looking man. "Yes?" he said weakly, his voice now full of fear instead of anger.

"What have you been doing!" the man roared, reaching forward and grabbing the boy Xanka.

"Nothing, I swear!" Xanka squeaked. "I was buying some things from Jimmy, when this young girl provoked me, honest!"

The man looked at him, not believing a word Xanka was saying. "Get your thing you've bought and get in the car, now!"

Xanka nodded and walked back to the corner to pay for his hat and shades.

"Now get in the car!" the man yelled.

Xanka nodded again and flipped the hat on his head and put the shades on. The dark blue lenses his eyes. "This is over, missy," he whispered to Dayna as they passed.

Dayna watched him in wonder as Jimmy rang up her and Starfire's stuff.

"Sorry about sir Xanka," Jimmy muttered, handing Starfire the bags. "He must be having a bad day to be yelling so loudly. But don't worry, his uncle Frank'll keep him shape. He's that man that was here before, and he's the only thing Xanka's afraid of."

Starfire accepted the bags and waved goodbye to Jimmy. "We are sorry we caused such disruptions," she said, dragging Dayna out. "I hope sir Xanka has a better day tomorrow!"

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Xanka's uncle Frank is very mean...luckily, we will not be visting them at home. thankfully. nest chapter: **Chapter** **7: Recruiting Red X/Kidnapped...Again**: Thorn and Terra recruit Red X, aka Xanka, and X in turn kidnaps Dayna._

_And after that: Chapter 8? oh like i know that far ahead right now._


	7. Recruiting Red X & Kidnapped Again

_WeaselChick: aya(new word)! New Chapter! #7! he he...This one's long too...I think. Anyway: _

_Dayna's Hair: yeah, I know, not very important. but it talks about her hair in this chapter, and I don't want anyone getting confused. right...so! it's as long as Raven's was in the episode 'Birthmark', and looks like it too. but her hair is like a mix of orange and light blue. there's one lock in the front that's yellow and she ties it up with a black hairbow. _

_everyone who reviewed: do so again! _

* * *

In uncle Frank's car, Frank was busying scolding Xanka. But Xanka was ignoring him, looking out the window. "Hey, Uncle Frank, look," he said pointing to two people on the sidewalk. "Hitch hikers."

Frank pulled the car over. "Get in the back, boy," he ordered.

Xanka nodded and crawled between the seats as Frank opened the door. "Good morning sir," Frank said to the man. "And the young lady is looking awfully beautiful today."

The girl smiled and climbed into the front seat, careful not to snag her long coat on the door.

The man reached forward and opened the back door. "Now, Terra," he said before climbing inside. "Behave yourself and don't let a single word pass through your lips."

Terra nodded. "Yes, Thorn, of course."

Xanka's eyes flicked to the strange man Thorn who was sitting beside him. Then he looked at the girl Terra. _Why is she so polite,_ he thought. _when 'Thorn' here just basicially told her to shut the hell up?_

"Xanka!" Frank said from the front seat. "Take those damn shades off in my car!"

Xanka hastily whipped the shades off his head and resumed staring out the window.

"Young man," Thorn said. "what is your name?"

"Xanka," he responded, still gazing out the window.

"Xanka, do you have any..." Thorn paused, searching despertely for the the right word. "...outfit...that doesn't actually belong to you?"

Xanka looked over at Thorn so quickly, his neck cracked. Rubbing his neck, he eyed Thorn, his beautiful purple eyes wide. "What?"

Thorn only raised one eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Xanka stared at Thorn's dark eyes and felt compelled to answer. He nodded his head, slowly.

Thorn's smile widened to a slightly crazy grin. "Excellent! Do you hear that, Terra, my dear? We've found him!"

Terra turned and smiled, then turned back.

Thorn eyed Xanka again. "May I ask you some questions?"

Xanka shook his head. "No."

Thorn's dark eyes filled with concentration and he stared at Xanka. Xanka, of course, stared back.

And instantly felt a force push against his willpower.

He tried to fight it, push against it, but the force was to strong. Xanka felt himself losing and concentrated harder, but to no avail. He started to feel as if his mind was going limp, as if all his decision making as up to Thorn now.

_No..._

His fight against Thorn was growing weaker...

_No. _

...and weaker...

_No!_

...and weaker...

_NO!_

until it broke. Thorn's will entered his mind like a flood. All of his personality was pushed back deep into his mind. Thorn's voice entered along with is will, his mouth moving with this voice in Xanka's head: _May I ask you some questions?_

Xanka's mind answered no.

The answer that came out of his mouth was yes.

Thorn smiled.

_What's happened to me? _Xanka thought as his mouth answered Thorn's questions. _What has this man done to me? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night, Titans Tower**

Dayna woke up suddenly in the night. _What the..._She had never woken so suddenly. Sighing, she rolled out of her bed in her new room at Titans Tower. They'd called Michelle earlier and had had her things delivered.

Stretching, she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen, humming. Still humming, she opened the fridge and removed a bottle of cola and a glass from a cabinet. As she poured herself a drink, a figure dropped down behind her.

_What the hell is she singing? _the figure thought as Dayna started singing. Then it sighed and shook its head. _Stick to the plan!_

Dayna looked up, a lock of yellow hair falling into her face. She frowned and pushed it away. She thought she had heard something. _Guess it was nothing. _She shrugged, downed the rest of her drink, then walked back to her room.

The figure disappeared and then appeared in front of Dayna.

Dayna stopped automatically and instantly lit her hand on fire. "Ooo," she said, seeing who is was. "Red X. Why are you here?"

"I like that outfit on you," Red X replied, ignoring the question. "It goes with your hair."

Dayna rolled her eyes. The outfit she was wearing was light orange and matched all parts of her hair except for the one yellow lock in the front. "I don't have time for this, Red X."

Red X shrugged. "Fine. I could care less." He pulled a tool out of his belt and threw it at her. It expanded halfway there into a giant X.

"Oh please," Dayna snorted. She grew the flames into a fire-stream and engulfed the X. "Don't mess with me, X."

Unfortuntely for her, the door to the left was open, and the flames awoke a certain green Titan. "Dayna," he said quietly, walking to his door. "What are you-" Then he realized who was standing before her. "Red X!"

Dayna turned and spotted him. "Beast Boy..."

Behind his mask, Red X was smiling. He threw another X at her and it wrapped around her waist and a red rope came back to his hand. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled her to him.

"Dayna!" Beast Boy jumped after Dayna as another X wound around her ankles. He extended his hands to her and she reached back, but Red X yanked her to him at the last moment and they missed each other by less than an inch. Then Red X and Dayna shimmered and disappeared. Beast Boy stared at where they had ben, then fell to his knees. "No," he said to himself. "She can't be gone. She can't." He slowly got to his feet and walked into the main room. He pressed the emergency button and all the other Titans rushed in.

"Beast Boy," Robin said. "What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Dayna," Beast Boy said, looking at the floor. "She's been kidnapped."

_

* * *

WeaselChick: There we go. Aya!(I like my new word.) And now, my trusty readers, you must help me. Seeing as I am now STUCK with TWO different directions that wil keep the story moving at the same pace. So. Aya, y'all will be deciding for me! Choose between:_

_1) Thorn and Terra picking up the third recruit while X babysits Dayna, then returning to Thorn's place to have a meeting with the other members of his team(The Hive(Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth)) This one is more suspensful and does contain alittle of Terra and Dayna arguing with each other(over BB, duh). _

_2) The Titans in the time Dayna is missing (two weeks), and Dayna in Thorn's capture. This one is...just plain freaky. Let's see, BB gets kinda depressed (still working on that), Robin is stressing over how Red X can do things when he still has his belt in the evidence room, and the others...well...you can give me suggestions for that. This one will also have Terra and Dayna arguments in it, and Dayna annoying poor Xanka by singing that really annoying Coca Cola song and theCingular song. _

_The one with the most votes wins!...and I need names for them...yeah...so REVIEW!_

_I will give you how ever long I feel like to review this and after that, I'll write it and hopefully be able to carry on by myself. _

_HELP ME!_


	8. Red X & Dayna

_WeaselChick: This isn't one of my better chapters, but it's supposed to just explain what's happening to Dayna and the Titans. The thankz'll be at the bottom._

_**Disclaimer: **Man, it's been a while since I've done one of these...All right, I don't own Teen Titans, theCingular song, or the Coke song. _

**

* * *

Early Next Morning**

Dayna groaned and lifted her head. She was lying in a cage in a large white room. At the left edge of the room, a chair sat in front of a gigantic computer/television that was playing rock music videos. "Hello?" she said, sitting up and staring at the back of the chair. "Who's there?"

The chair spun around to reveal Red X, or rather Xanka. His mask was lying on the armrest, and his black hair was tousled. "What?" he asked roughly.

Dayna stared at him, groaned again, and fell back again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Titans Tower**

Robin picked up Red X's belt off of where he had put it in the evidence room. He was still shocked at how Red X was able to disappear when he still had his belt. "How did he do it?" he wondered aloud. He sighed and walked out of the evidence room, the belt still in his fist.

In the main room, Cyborg was playing video games half-heartedly. His eyes kept flicking to Beast Boy, who was staring at the screen, a worried and sad look on his face. "C'mon, B," he said. "Playin some games might help you relax."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No thanks," he said, standing up and walking slowly to his room.

Starfire, who was hovering near the window, watched him go. "Oh, Robin," she said, flying over to him. "We have to find friend Dayna! Without her, Beast Boy has lost all-"

"I know, Star," Robin said, cutting her off. "But we don't know where Red X took her." He sighed again. "We're just going to have to wait for some kind of sign."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Red X's Place, Two Hours Later**

Dayna sighed. She was bored. The hours she had spent here were uneventful, except for the sudden arrival of Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. She sighed again and pulled at her shirt. Xanka had thrown some clothes in with her and had left the room earlier so she could change. "I like this shirt," she said for the fifth time.

"I know," Xanka said. "You've told me."

Dayna ignored him. "It says 'It's Mind over Matter: I Don't Mind, Cause You Don't Matter'."

"I know!" Xanka said louder. "I picked the stupid thing out!"

Dayna looked at where he was sitting. He had switched his Red X outfit for a Rob Zombie t-shirt and a pair of battered and torn black jeans. He was wearing his black hat with the feathers and his shades. "Why?"

Xanka flipped the shades off and his eyes narrowed. "Because Thorn told me too."

"Who's Thorn?"

"Our Master," Xanka replied.

Dayna sighed again. "Do you mind if I sing?"

"Mind if you _what?" _

Dayna stood up and grabbed two of the bars on her cage. She opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and started:

"_I'd like to teach the world to chill, _

_To take time to stop and smile. _

_I'd like to buy the world a Coke, _

_And chill with it a while. _

_It's a simple taste-"_

"All right, hell no!" Xanka yelled.

Dayna stopped and smiled. She had found something to interest her.

**Four Hours Later, Red X and Dayna**

Xanka scowled at Dayna. She smiled back. "If you sing one more stupid song, I'm gonna rip your damn head off!"

"You don't like Green Day?" she asked sweetly.

Xanka groaned and grabbed onto the bars of her cage. "Please, just stop the singing."

Dayna gasped.

"What?"

"You didn't say a cussword!" She grinned. "I'm so proud of you!"

Xanka actually growled this time.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Xanka turned, and Dayna moved aside, to see Gizmo standing in the doorway. "I could ask you the same thing," Xanka said gruffly.

Gizmo shrugged and walked over to them, taking the same position as Xanka. "So why are you yelling at the pretty girl?"

Dayna gasped again. "You hear that?" she asked Xanka. "He thinks I'm pretty."

"Yeah, and he's also like three feet tall," Xanka replied, placing a hand on Gizmo's head.

Gizmo started yelling and trying to get his hand off.

Dayna watched them for a little over two minutes, then sighed and began to sing again.

_"I know I'm goin somewhere,_

_Don't care; I'll take any place at all,_

_Sometimes, I just drive around for hours," _

She grinned when she noticed Xanka scowled at her. "What?"

"I told you not to sing anymore damn songs!"

"Hey!" Gizmo yelled from underneath Xanka's hand. "Don't cuss at the pretty girl!"

"Shut up!" Xanka yelled at him.

"My name's Dayna," she told Gizmo, ignoring Xanka.

Gizmo nodded. ''Gotcha," he said. He grinned.

Dayna looked back up at Xanka. "Ain't he sweet?"

Xanka stared at her in shock and she burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Gizmo yelled. "I know you didn't just make a joke about me!"

Xanka regained himself and kicked Gizmo out from underneath his hand and he flew across the room. "I hate that kid!"

Jinx appeared at the door. "I don't know what you three are doing in here," she said, walking over to Xanka. "but Thorn said he's needs Gizmo to get that chair to work."

Gizmo got to his feet and left the room, grumbling.

"And he also says that you need to stop the yelling," she told Xanka.

Xanka snorted. "Tell this bitch here to stop singing and I will," he said angrily.

Jinx smiled. "And he also said that I am to stay here, and if you yell again-" She paused dramatically. "I'm going to give you a little bad luck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning: Titans Tower**

Beast Boy poked at a pile of tofu eggs. He sighed and pushed the plate away, then laid his head on his crossed arms.

"Uh, Beast Boy," Robin said. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Beast Boy muttered. "I think I'll go to the mall."

"Oh!" Starfire said happily. "May I join you?"

Beast Boy shook his head and walked out of the Tower, leaving the others to wonder when he'd be back and what he was doing.

**Two Hours Later, Titans Tower**

The door to the main room opened and Beast Boy walked in, holding three bags of clothes. Without saying a word to the other Titans, he continued through to his room.

"What do ya think he got?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin said.

Raven looked over the top of her book. "Those were bags from Hot Topic."

The others looked at her, surprised.

"What would Beast Boy be doin in Hot Topic?" Cyborg asked.

None of them could answer.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Right then! That was interesting...I guess. All right then, thankz:_

_**Estell:** story alert list, fav story list, fav author list, and author alert list_

_**Raventhedarkgoddess:** story alert list_

_**Revenant666: **fav author list_

_And also thankz to all those who reviewed: Revenant666, Estell, Raventhedarkgoddess, overmind2000, Athena-Tonks 42, Cring White Wolf, and Raven42431. All in all, that's7 reviews! Aya! Aya! Aya! _

_The message thing on Dayna's shirt belongs to Cring White Wolf, not me. _

_Next Chapter: **Chapter 9**? I don't have a name for it yet. But I know it contains more of Dayna singing to infuriate Xanka. But not a lot, as I've gotta get back to the suspenseful and action parts of it. In other words, Thorn contacts the Titans to tell them that Dayna is all right, but not for long. That'll be the end of the two weeks when they have no idea where Dayna is, and the beginning of Terra and Dayna fighting. I'm sorry I couldn't fit that in this one, but Thorn is busy building things, and Terra has to help him because she is his 'dear'. And if anyone has any suggestions for a song Dayna should sing, tell me and give me the lyrics. BUT KEEP IT SHORT! Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas for what BB just bought, tell me. _

_And if you're wondering, the first song Dayna sang is a Coke song. The one from the commercial where all those people are on the roof. And the second one is theCingular songfrom the commerical where the dude is lying on the bed with a broken leg._

_Anyway, REVIEW!_


	9. Preparations

_WeaselChick: I will now begin to update whenever I feel like it. Or whenever I have the apporiate chapter up. So y'all all enjoy this chapter and review it. I'm serious._

**

* * *

Next Morning, Titans Tower **

Beast Boy sighed and looked into the mirror again. He was wearing one of the new outfits he had bought at Hot Topic. _The others are gonna freak, _he thought. Then he shrugged and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Thorn**

Thorn watched as Gizmo put the finishing touches on the chair in front of him. He smiled as Gizmo leaned back. "Good job, Gizmo," he said.

Gizmo muttered and walked out, presumably to go back to where Dayna was.

Thorn turned to Terra, who was standing behind him. "Terra, my dear," he said. "We are almost ready."

"Really? What's left to be done?" Terra asked, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Thorn grinned. "Well, we must give Dayna our gift and then we'll continue."

Terra nodded. "Are we going to give it to her now?"

Thorn nodded. "Yes, dear Terra. Come now." He turned, his long black cloak flowing behind him. Terra followed him, eager to assist.

---------------------------------

Xanka had his ears covered. He was sitting yet again in the chair in front of the computer, trying to drown out Dayna's singing.

"_Put the lime in the coke you nut_

_And drink 'em both together" _

"Shut up!" he yelled, whirling around. "You've sang that ten times already!"

Dayna stopped and stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm damned sure!"

Dayna let a long breath, and then started singing another song.

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_You like to MOVE IT!" _

Xanka stared at her. "And you've sang that one eleven times!"

Dayna stopped and snickered. "Oops. I seem to forgetting my manners."

Xanka glared at her and opened his mouth to yell again.

"Xanka!" Thorn yelled, pushing the door open. "I thought I sent Jinx in here to control you. Where is she?"

"She left," Xanka muttered.

"Yep," Dayna agreed. "Bathroom break, she said." Then she spotted Terra. "Oh, hi Terra!"

Terra smiled unsurely and waved slowly.

Thorn walked up to Xanka and grasped his arm tightly. "No more yelling, Xanka," he said, staring into his eyes. "Do you comprehend that?"

Xanka nodded.

Thorn smiled again and released him, then turned to Dayna. "Dayna, Terra and I have a gift for you."

Dayna looked at him. "Really?'

Thorn nodded and beckoned Terra over. When Terra reached the cave, she reached into a pocket on the long coat she was wearing and pulled out a box. "This," Thorn said as Terra opened it. "is a very special bracelet." He lifted a solid gold bracelet out and held in front of her. "Do you like it?"

Dayna stared at it and nodded. "It's really beautiful, dude."

Thorn grinned. "Would you like to wear it?"

Dayna nodded, still mystified by the fact that any one would buy her a gold bracelet.

Thorn grabbed her arm and slipped the bracelet on. "There you go," he said, turning it so that an engraving that looked something like 'M-D' faced the ceiling.

He ushered Terra out of the room and stood outside the door while Dayna admired the spell engraved in the side. "Now, dear Terra, we only have two more things to do."

Terra smiled. "Wonderful, Thorn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Titans Tower**

The Titans cast strange looks at Beast Boy the whole morning. It was strange, seeing him in all black. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black jacket, black gloves, big black boots, and black jeans. At this moment he was looking through the fridge.

"I guess your hungry now, huh?" Robin asked him.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. A little." He closed the fridge door and decided he was going to coke himself a plate of tofu eggs.

"So you're feeling better?" Robin said, watching him.

Beast Boy stared at him and he left quickly. Beast Boy continued with his cooking ignoring the looks from them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_WeaselChick: Now it is time for a break. The next few days or whatever are pretty uneventful. Thorn and Terra had conferences with Red X and the Hive members discussing how to destroy the Titans, and the Titans eventually got somewhat used to BB's new look. Especially when he started cracking stupid jokes again. And now, back to the story for the wonderful ending thing. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thorn looked at Terra. She was standing before him, her coat off, and he was staring at the outfit Slade had made her. As of now, they had yet to get it off. "Hmm." Thorn turned and called Gizmo. As he ran into the room he turned back to Terra. "Terra, Gizmo here will remove your outfit so that you can change."

Terra stared at him in shock, but then slowly nodded her head. She couldn't refuse Thorn.

"Good," Thorn said. Then he leaned close to her. "Do not worry, dear Terra. I will wipe your memories afterwards and replace them with something you will like better."

Terra smiled and let Gizmo work and, afterward, just as Thorn had said, he wiped their memories and replaced them.

**Meanwhile, Red X, Jinx, and Dayna**

Dayna and Jinx were both singing now, and Xanka was sitting with his headphones on, his eyes closed, and his feet on the control panel to the television. He was wearing his Red X outfit again, the mask stuck into the belt.

Gizmo appeared on the screen and looked down at him, then over at Jinx. "Make him take those things off!" he ordered her.

Jinx walked over to Xanka and pulled his headphones off.

Xanka opened his eyes and looked at her angrily. "What?'

"Hey, crudsniffers!" Gizmo yelled suddenly.

Xanka, who hadn't seen him, pushed his chair back so suddenly it flipped over and he fell to the ground. He groaned and sat up, running his hands through his hair. "What is it, you damn midget?"

"Thorn wants all of you in the conference room, now," he said. "And he wants X to strap Dayna into the chair." Then he disappeared.

Dayna looked at Xanka as he unlocked the cage door. "What chair?"

Xanka ignored her and pulled her to her feet. "Shut up," he snapped, pulling her down the hallways and into the conference room.

Inside the conference room was a table with five chairs placed around it. A larger chair was placed in front of a large screen, and, in a corner, was a comfortable looking chair with metal restraints on it. Dayna raised one eyebrow and looked up at Xanka. "You are not gonna put me in that chair."

Xanka scowled and pushed her forward. She fell into the chair, and the restraints automatically buckled around her. "That chair was fixed by Gizmo," Xanka told her, pulling his mask on. "Just like your cage. And also like that cage, you can't teleport out of it."

Dayna scowled at him.

Thorn walked into the room, Terra, Gizmo, and Mammoth following. "Take your seats, dammit!" Thorn yelled. "We need to contact the Titans, and all of you standing around isn't helping me any!'

They all raced to their seats, not wanting to make Thorn any angrier. When they were seated, he turned to the screen and pressed a button. The screen was filled with static, then an image of Robin and Cyborg holding video game controllers appeared on the screen.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Well, that was fun. Next chapter, I PROMISE Terra and Dayna will start fighting! I apparently have to much stuff to go through in these chapters, and what I want to do obviously has not been fixed into the story yet. I don't know how many of you can understand that, but yeah. _

_Let's see..._

_**Revenant666: **story alert list_

_Everyone who reviewed, that's: Revenant666, Estell, Atena-Tonks42,_ _jack.s.evilgunius, Cring White Wolf, Raven42431_

_Next Chapter: Thorn actually talks to the Titans, something happens to Dayna, Mad Mod's cane gets stolen from the evidence room and BB helps out with the robbery, and that's all I've got right now. _


	10. Barganinng

_WeaselChick: This chapter was fun to write, for some strange reason. And I forgot to mention that there's a new character in this one.

* * *

_

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, then back to the man who was now on their screen. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "And why'd you interrupt our game?"

"I shall not talk," the man said. "until all of you are assembled."

Robin glanced at Cyborg again, and then stood up and called the other Titans using the emergency button. In seconds, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy had gathered with them. "So," Robin demanded. "who are you?"

"I am," the man began. Then he spotted Beast Boy's black outfit. "Well, now," he said smiling. "What happened here?"

"Who are you?" Robin repeated.

"Oh, yes. How rude of me. My name is Thorn."

"Thorn?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy snorted. "What kind of name is Thorn?"

Thorn grinned. "Never mind that," he said. "Right now I'd like you to meet my team."

"Team?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Thorn said. "Did you think I'd take you on by myself?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I believe you already met Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, correct?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, I've also recruited Red X and-"

Beast Boy spotted Terra. "Terra!"

Thorn looked down at him. "Yes, dear Terra was my second recruit. Right after I got the HIVE." He turned to look at her. "She's pretty isn't she?" he asked. When he turned, Dayna, who was fiddling with the restraints on her chair, came into view.

"Dayna!"

Thorn looked startled and turned back to the Titans. "Dayna is my barganinng chip," he said.

Beast Boy scowled. "No she's not!'

Thorn smiled again. "Why, yes she is, little green one. I will let her live for two more days."

"What!"

Thorn nodded. "Exactly. I am giving you Titans two days to locate me, and after you do, I'll give you two more hours to get down here. If the time runs out before you come, I will kill her."

"Oh, come on!" Dayna yelled in the background.

Terra stood up from her seat and faced Dayna. "Let him talk!"

"I am not going to die at the hands of a nutcase!" Dayna yelled at her.

Thorn scowled and was beginning to yell at them, but Red X did it for him.

"Both of you SHUT UP and sit down, Terra!" he yelled.

Terra cast a look at Thorn, who nodded, and she sat back down, restraining herself from turning around and crushing Dayna with a slab of rock.

Thorn relaxed a bit and looked back at the Titans. "Remember what I said, Titans," he said roughly, anger in his voice. Then he disappeared.

"Oh, Robin, what shall we do?" Starfire asked, worried. "This 'Thorn' will kill our friend!"

Robin looked at his team. "No he won't."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Raven asked.

"He has a weak spot," Robin said. "Terra and Dayna don't get along too well, and Red X seems to have anger problems."

"So?" Cyborg said. "How does help us?"

"Leave that to me," Robin said. "You guys locate Thorn there." He stood up and left the room, leaving the others to their business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Thorn**

Thorn swung his chair around and glared at Terra and Dayna. "Terra, I respect you for standing up for me, but next time keep your mouth shut!"

Terra hung her head. "Yes, master Thorn."

"Dayna," he sighed. "I'll get to you later. Now, all of you get out of my sight." He waved his hand and they all left, Xanka pulling Dayna along to lock her back up.

In the hallway, Terra and Dayna started fighting again. "How could you?" Terra hissed.

"He's insane!" Dayna said. "I don't see how all of you can work for the man!"

"He's our master!"

"Well, he ain't mine!"

Terra's eyes turned yellow and she prepared to hit Dayna with rocks from the walls. Mammoth layed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to do that," he told her. "Master Thorn will hear you."

Terra looked at him and her eyes returned to normal.

Dayna rolled her eyes as Xanka reached her room. "There's another thing I'll never do," she told her as Xanka threw her in the cage and locked it. "I'll never stop fighting someone who's a stupid little loser just so that nutcase can't hear me."

Terra glared at her. "Who are you calling stupid!"

Dayna smirked. "You. And you forgot the loser thing, so I guess you really are one."

Terra scowled. "I am not!"

Xanka pulled his mask off and looked down at Gizmo, a grin on his face. "Make some popcorn, Gizmo," he told him.

Gizmo grinned up at him. "And you make 'em even angrier!"

Xanka nodded and turned to the girls as Gizmo made some popcorn. "Hey, Terra!" he called. "Did you see how much more worried Beast Boy was about Dayna then about you?"

Terra stared at him and then glared at Dayna.

"What?" Dayna said. "It's not my fault he likes me more."

Terra screamed and launched herself at the cage door.

Dayna started laughing. "You idiot! This is steel! You can't ram through steel!"

Terra screamed in anger again and bombarded the door with rocks. When the smoke and dust cleared, there was a hole where the door used to be. Dayna looked at it, then up to see Terra in midair. "Oh-" was all she got out before Terra landed on her.

Gizmo walked over to Xanka who was sitting on the floor laughing. "Got the popcorn!" he said before sittingdown next to him and enjoying the show.

**20 minutes later...**

Xanka reached his hand into the popcorn bowl to find out everything had been eaten. He sighed. "Gizmo, we're out of food."

Gizmo looked down at the empty bowl. "Huh," he said. "I guess the show's over."

Xanka nodded. "Hey, Mammoth," he said, standing up. "Restrain Terra. I'll get Dayna."

Mammoth nodded and pulled Terra off of Dayna. Xanka pulled Dayna and put one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. "Move, Dayna, and I swear I'll choke you."

The door opened at that time and Thorn entered, looking around at the mess in interest. "What exactly has been going on in here?"

"Well," Jinx began. "Apparently the boys must have thought Terra and Dayna had some tension that they needed to get out, so they let them fight."

Thorn looked at Terra and Dayna being held by Mammoth and Xanka. "Clean up the mess, boys," he ordered after a while. "Dayna, come with me."

Xanka let go of Dayna and she walked stiffly over to Thorn, who stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What?" she said sharpley.

Thorn smiled at her. "We need to have a talk, Dayna," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "In private."

Dayna looked up into his dark eyes and raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

Thorn grinned. "You'll see, Dayna. You'll see." He guided her down the hallways and into a small room. "Dayna," he said after closing the door and positoning himself so he could look into her bright eyes. "I have something I need to tell you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night, Titans Tower**

Red X appeared in Beast Boy's room. He looked over at Beast Boy and covered his mouth. Then he pulled a communator out of his pocket. "Mystery," he whispered into it. "I've got him."

"Gotcha," a voice crackled over, then a bright flash of light erupted in the middle of the room. Beast Boy awoke from this light and got only a glance at a young woman dressed in black before he was rendered blind by the brightness.

"That's useful," Red X told Mystery.

She smiled. "I know," she said as Beast Boy began to see again. "It's very useful."

Beast Boy stared up at Red X and Mystery with wide eyes.

"Ah," Mystery said softly, seeing he was up. "Now, Beast Boy, we need you to get us Mad Mod's cane. If you don't, Red X here will cut your throat and leave to die of blood loss."

As if to make Beast Boy believe, Red X held up a sharp knife that glimmered in the moonlight.

Mystery pulled Beast Boy out of his bed and held his arms behind his back. "Walk us to the evidence room," she hissed in his ear.

Beast Boy, afraid for his life, walked through the Tower to the evidence room. Red X opened the door and Mystery shoved Beast Boy in. "Now get us the cane," she ordered him. Beast Boy walked through the room and spotted the cane. He looked back at Mystery and Red X before picking it up, and Red X held his knife high. When he handed the cane to Mystery, she waved and disappeared in a bright light. After Beast Boy regained his sight, the X was off of his mouth, and Red X was gone. "Oh, man," he whimpered. "I just commited a crime against my own team."

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Woo-hoo, that was some ending. Who is Mystery? Find out in some later chapter, I don't know. Maybe the next one. I'm not entirely sure how that's gonna go. What did Thorn tell Dayna? You're gonna be waiting a while for that one, cuz I don't know...yet. Why does Dayna hate Terra so much? Use your brains! I can't tell you everything._

_What will happen in the next chapter: Well, let's see...Hmm...I guess I don't know yet._

_Thankz to all who reviewed: Revenant666, Cring White Wolf, Rever76, Estell_


	11. Battle

Mystery and Red X stood in front of Thorn. Mystery glanced at the cane in her hands, then handed it over to Thorn.

Thorn smiled as he looked it over. Then he called Gizmo. "Here,'' he said, tossing it to him. "Tweak that until it operates my house."

Gizmo nodded and stared blankly at Mystery. "Where'd she-"

"Now!" Thorn roared. Gizmo jumped, nodded, and got to work. Thorn resumed his smile and looked back at Red X and Mystery. "You two may get some rest."

Red X nodded and walked down to his room, which doubled as Dayna's official caging room. Dayna was lying on her side, asleep. Red X took one look at her, pulled his mask off, and sat down in his chair to sleep.

Mystery, however, was staring curiously at Thorn. "And where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked, her dark eyes staring into his own.

"There is an empty room by my room," Thorn told her. "You may sleep there."

Mystery nodded and left.

Gizmo looked up from Mad Mod's cane. "Can I go to bed too?''

Thorn shook his head. "No, Gizmo. Not until you fix that." And with that, he left.

Gizmo started muttering under his breath, and turned his attention once more to the cane.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Break time! During the next two days, NOTHING __happened. Robin hasn't found a way to use Terra and Dayna's fighting and Red X's anger problem for their good. Cyborg is getting _extremely _close to locating Thorn, and only Giz has actually been able to do what he's been told too. And now, back to the story with only two hours left until Thorn kills Dayna. _NOTHING extremely

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of Robin, telling him about what had happened last night. "...and then there was this bright flash of light, and they were both gone," he finished.

Robin nodded. "What did this Mystery look like? What you could see of her, I mean."

Beast Boy paused and thought. "Well," he said after a while. "she was wearing a black bandanna on her head, had black hair, and had a black mask coverin her eyes. I think she was trying to hide somethin from me..."

Robin sighed. "She's a villian, Beast Boy. She's going to be hiding her face from you."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Well, then that's it, I guess."

Robin nodded and turned to Cyborg.

Then Beast Boy remembered something. "Oh yeah, and she had a gold bracelet on her arm!"

Robin looked back at Beast Boy and opened his mouth to say something.

"Booya!" Cyborg interrupted. "I've found Thorn!"

Robin looked at him, then nodded. "Good work, Cyborg. Let's go guys!"

-------------------------

**Meanwhile, Thorn**

Thorn stood in front of Dayna's cage, a very old looking sword in his hands.

"You don't honestly think you're going to kill me with that, do you?" Dayna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thorn shook his head. "Of course not, Dayna," he said, brandishing the sword. "I just wanted to distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

Xanka appeared beside Thorn, his Red X outfit on and a detonator in his hand. "From this."

Dayna stared at him, the detonator, and then at Thorn. "You can not be serious."

Thorn nodded. "That cage is now lined with small bombs. If the Titans are not here in five minutes, Red X will destroy that cage and all evidence of you."

Dayna continued staring at him, shocked.

**Four Minutes Later**

"Can I just do it now and get it over with?" Red X asked, annoyed.

Thorn smiled. "Go ahead. The Titans apparently haven't found us yet."

Red X nodded and pressed his thumb down on the detonator button, when he was suddenly kicked back by a green kangaroo.

Dayna grinned. "Beast Boy!"

The kangaroo looked at her, then back at Red X as Robin and Cyborg came through a wall Cyborg had blasted a hole in.

Thorn looked around him at the Titans and yelled for Mystery. She appeared in a bright flash of light and blasted Beast Boy away from Red X with an energy blast. Thorn grinned as she and the others lept into battle with the Titans. As they fought, he unlocked Dayna's cage and pulled her out. "Goodbye, Titans," he said loudly, drawing their attention. "Have a fun fight." With that, he stared into Dayna's eyes and forced her to teleport away from the battle.

Red X struggled to his feet and was immediately knocked back by one of Robin's kicks. He flew through the doorway and landed on Raven, who had just arrived with Starfire.

"Get off me!" Raven growled.

"Oh, like it was my idea," Red X replied.

Raven glared at him, then threw him through a wall with her magic. He landed hard on his back and Robin stood over him. "Where did Thorn go?" Robin asked him.

"I think you should be more worried about Jinx than him," Red X said, gesturing over Robin's shoulder where Jinx was standing.

Jinx prepared to hex Robin, but was hit in the back by Starfire. As she and Starfire continued to fight, Robin turned back to Red X. "Where did he go?" he asked again.

Red X shrugged. "I have no idea," he said slowly.

Robin scowled and pulled one of his weapons out of his belt. "Where is he?"

Red X shrugged again and pressed a button on his belt. Appearing behind Robin, he kicked him hard in his head and sent him to the ground. Underneath his mask, Red X smiled as he fired an X at Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

While he was fighting Robin, Gizmo took on Cyborg. He was currently flying around him, metal wings supporting him, and firing missiles every chance he got. Cyborg covered his face with his arm as another missile flew towards him.

"Stop doin that!" he yelled to Gizmo, changing his arm into his sonic cannon and firing.

Gizmo stared at it, then realization hit. "Aww, crud!" he said as the blast knocked him out of the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mystery stood over Beast Boy as he prepared to change again. "Don't even try it," she told him, putting one foot on his chest and charging up another energy blast. "I don't want to kill you."

Beast Boy looked up at her and changed into a rhino.

Mystery fell over onto her back and looked up into the rhino's face. It snorted and she teleported onto its back. Beast Boy, blinded by the light, jerked forward and stumbled around. Mystery laughed and hung onto its ears. "Careful, boy!" she taunted as Beast Boy got his sight back and changed into a horse. Beast Boy bucked her off and she teleported again, appearing in front of him. She raised both hands and fired two energy blasts at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx scowled and shot another hex at Starfire. She dodged it and fired a starbolt at Jinx. It hit and Jinx went flying backwards into Red X.

Red X fell forward onto Robin and was immediately kicked off. Robin got to his feet and stood once again over Red X. He pulled out another weapon and glared at Red X. "Move and I fire."

Red X nodded and pressed his belt again. Robin turned around and fired, catching Red X in the chest as he fired another X at him. Robin's weapon turned out to be a rope, and Red X's turned into a net and bound him to the ground. They stared at each other, then went to work trying to cut their bonds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had easily captured Mammoth and left him hanging in midair. She turned to survey her team's battles. Cyborg had already defeated Gizmo and was busy taunting him; Starfire was busy firing starbolts at Jinx without leaving her time to fire back; both Red X and Robin were tied up in each others weapons and trying to be the first one to cut it; Beast Boy was being destroyed by Mystery. Raven raised her hands towards Mystery.

"Azarath Metrion Zintos!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mystery smiled as she shot Beast Boy. He was cowering under the force and she was happy. Then the smile fell; she was being encased with black magic. She glanced over at Raven as she was lifted into the air. Her eyes narrowed and she fired an energy blast at her. Her smile came back as Raven was knocked to the ground.

When she touched the ground again, Mystery whirled around and shot Starfire in the back, leaving her open to Jinx's hexes. Then she turned back to Beast Boy, only to find him lying unconscious by the wall. She shrugged and decided to go after Raven.

Raven lifted her head up to find Mystery floating above her, her body outlined in orange. Mystery smiled and fired two energy blasts at Raven, knocking her back to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Red X concentrated on the ropes and extended the X on the back on his glove to a four bladed knife. Slowly, he eased it up and cut the ropes off of him. He watched them fall, retracted his blades, then looked at Robin to see him break the net. Red X calmly raised his other hand as Robin charged and fired two X's at him. One wound around his ankles; the other around his waist, clamping his arms to his side. As Red X stepped up beside him and prepared to fire another one, Robin eyed him curiously.

"Tell me one thing,'' he said. "how are you able to do all of this when I have your belt?"

Red X snickered and fired another X. This one wrapped around Robin's mouth. "Trust a nosy brat like you to ask that," he said, getting down on one knee. "The midget made it for me." He stood up and walked calmly across the room to where Mystery was overwhelming Raven.

He stopped behind Mystery and raised his hand again. He fired one X at Raven and hit her in the mouth. "Need some help?'' he asked, glancing at Mystery.

Mystery smiled at him. "Not really, but thanks anyway. Now bind her arms for me."

Red X nodded and fired another X at Raven. It bound her arms to her side, and Mystery and Red X turned to see Starfire and Cyborg looking at them.

"Three down," Mystery said.

"Two to go," Red X finished.

_

* * *

WeaselChick: Ha! Another bad ending! Everyone cheer for me and my bad endings!_

_Next Chapter, we find out what Thorn is doing with Dayna, if Mystery and Red X win or if Cyborg and Starfire win. Also, some other crap that might make the story even weirder. _


	12. A Startling Interlude

_WeaselChick: This chapters shorter than they've been lately...Probably because it's only about Thorn and Dayna...But it does reveal something about Thorn

* * *

_

Thorn had Dayna teleport them to a place that no one but he knew about. Upon arrivial, Thorn released Dayna and began digging in the pockets of his black cloak.

Dayna looked around in awe. They were standing in a green field filled with purple, blue, and yellow flowers and roses. A few feet away from them, a weeping willow tree stood, its branches flowing in a slight breeze. "Thorn-"

"You may go sit under the tree," Thorn told her. Beside him was the sword he had had in his hands, a lighter, three wires, a scroll, and a small black diamond.

Dayna stared at him. "How many pockets does that thing have?" she asked.

"Fifteen," Thorn answered, ripping the cloak off. Because Thorn always wore it zipped up with the hood up, no one could see anything but his boots and his face. Underneath it, he was wearing a tight black shirt and loose, black, army camo cargo pants tucked into his boots. A communicator, similar to the Titans' only purple and black instead of yellow and black, hung onthe edge of his belt. A pair of black finger gloves that stopped just below his elbows completed his outfit. "And what I want isn't in any of them."

Dayna was surprised. Thorn appeared to in his early twenties, well built, and, in her opinion, actually not that bad looking. An orange T tattoo above his elbow stood out in the sun, and his dark hair, so black it seemed blue, matched his eyes perfectly. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"A communicator," Thorn answered, looking through his pants pockets.

Dayna stifled a laugh. "It's on your belt, Thorn," she answered.

Thorn stopped and removed the communicator. "Oh," he said, flipping it open. An image of Terra filled the screen. "Terra, I want you to help the others."

"Of course, Thorn," she answered. "But what about you?"

Thorn smiled. "I have an appointment." Terra nodded and Thorn closed his communicator and turned to Dayna. "Now, Dayna," he said, picking up his cloak and pulling it on. "I need you to take me somewhere. And when you do, I want you to come back here and stay until I come back for you."

Dayna stared at him. "But what if I don't want to stay here?"

Thorn stared back at her. "You will stay here."

"But-"

"Don't worry," Thorn said, moving closer to her. "It will not take long."

Dayna stared, shocked, into Thorn's dark eyes. She didn't feel his influence, she only felt...uncomfortable. _Why is he so close to me? _she thought. "Um...Thorn? You're close...to close..."

Thorn blinked, then stepped back. "So I am," he muttered, flipping his hood up. "Sorry."

Dayna closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Thorn's back was to her. _He didn't..._she thought, stunned. _He couldn't..._

Thorn turned his head to look at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

Dayna grinned sheepishly. "Nothing! I mean, no reason..."

Thorn looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing.

Dayna's grin faded into a smile. _I can't believe _Thorn_ of all people blushed..._

___

* * *

WeaselChick: Wow, Thorn's a weirdo, ain't he? Okay, reviews and things:_

**cade-chan**: Yeah, it is fun to annoy Xanka. I can't really remember where I came up with is name...If I remember, I'll let you know.

Thanks:

**cade-chan**: fav story list

**Rever76**: fav story and story alert list

Thanks to all who reviewed, do so again.

And now, a request.

I hate doing this, but if anyone reading this likes InuYasha, has seen the newer episodes, and likes to read InuYasha fics, can you please read my newest InuYasha story. It's called Torture for Bankotsu, and so far no one's reviewed it, but about 80 people have read it.

Anyway, next chapter: I promise I will get back to the fight. I was in a descriptive mood when I wrote this and it turned out to a lot longer than it should've. Plus, I just couldn't think of how to write another fight scene. That last probably took about 3 hours all together. I kept taking breaks in between writing it.


	13. Winning The Battle & The Third Recruit

_WeaselChick: This is all I've got for now. Inspiration hit, then left in like ten minutes. So bare with me._

* * *

Red X and Mystery glanced at each other before splitting up. Red X headed for Cyborg, Mystery went for Starfire. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Red X; he dogded and the blast narrowly missed his belt. "Watch where you fire those," he told Cyborg, dodging another blast. "You could disable my belt." 

"Tell me that one doesn't run on zinothium too," Cyborg said, firing a blast at Red X, who was in midair.

"You heard what I told Robin, huh?" Red X said, kicking Cyborg in the head. "Well, it is a lot of fun to have a suit that runs on such a dangerous chemical, don't you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" Cyborg said, grabbing his arm and flipping him over his back.

Red X reached down to his belt. "And I think you're goin down," he taunted, pressing the button in the middle in his belt. Nothing happened. "You have got to be kidding me," Red X muttered, standing up and pressing it again.

Cyborg put his sonic cannon in Red X's face and fired, sending Red X crashing through the wall. "Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed, turning to help Starfire.

-----------------------------------------

Out in the hallway, Terra was running as fast as she could and nearly tripped over an unconscious Red X. She stopped, looked over the rubble he had collasped in, then through the hole in the wall. She spotted Cyborg and her eyes narrowed. Reaching inside her long coat, she pulled a cane out of one of the pockets. With one hand, she sent rocks flying from the pile of rubble into the room and made them hit Cyborg. She continued to do this until he was covered, then looked up to watch Mystery battle with Starfire.

-----------------------------------------

Mystery dodged Starfire's starbolts skillfully, firing her energy blasts when she could. Angry, she teleported behind Starfire and punched her in the back of the head. As Starfire flew forward, Mystery fired another energy blast that connected with her back at the same time a large rock did. Mystery touched down as Terra stepped into the room.

"Send them back to their tower," Mystery told her.

Terra nodded and pressed the red ruby on top of the cane. The Titans shimmered, then vanished. Terra looked at the cane in her hand and shrugged. "Don't even ask me how that happens," she told Mystery.

Mystery sighed. "Whatever, Terra. Where's Thorn?"

"He said he had an appointment," Terra said, putting the can back in her coat. "Why?"

"Cause someone's cleaning this mess up, and it ain't me."

Terra blinked and looked around the battle scene. There were rocks everywhere, Dayna's cage had been destroyed, holes had been blasted in the walls, and the only thing that wasn't demolished was Red X's computer. Terra let out a whistle. "We are in trouble."

-----------------------------------------

Thorn lowered his hand from Slade's head as the rock fell. "Work for me or I'll leave you like this," he told Slade quickly. "And you had better give me an answer soon, because I am not in the mood to wait."

Slade narrowed the one eye that could be seen. "No. I work alone."

"All right then," Thorn said, turning around and beginning to walk off. "Although, I was looking forward to destroying the Titans with you." He let out a fake sigh. "But I guess all the glory shall be mine."

Slade watched him as he began to walk off. His arms were beginning to get tired in the awkward position they had been frozen in. "Fine," he said distastefully. "I'll work for you. But only to destroy the Titans."

Thorn grinned under the protection of his hood. "Great," he said, turning back and walking back up to him. He placed his hand on Slade's shoulder and turned to rock to dust. Unfortunately, the magic and fire remained. "That can't be helped," Thorn said. "I am sure it will disappear in a few hours though."

Slade glared at Thorn, his uncovered eye narrowing even more.

Thorn ignored the stare and pulled his communicator off of his belt. "Terra, I need Mystery to teleport over to where I am and pick up Slade," he said as soon as Terra appeared in the screen. She nodded and relayed the message to Mystery.

"She wants to know where you are," Terra told him.

"Just tell her to think where Slade is and it'll work," Thorn told her, closing the communicator. "You," he said, turning to Slade. "stay right here. I have something else to do."

"And why should I?'

Thorn reached the door of the large room and stopped. "Because otherwise I'll have my team destroy you," he replied, then left.

* * *

_WeaselChick: I have no idea how long it will be next time, as my inspiration just seems to come and go at the oddest times. But at least I got the battle over with. And now the other stuff_

_Thanks:_

_**Wolf of the Blue Moon:** fav story and story alert list_

_**ArcherGirl87:** fav author list_

_Preview for next chapter: What's in my brain? What happened to Red X's belt, what is Thorn doing, how are the Titans doing nnow that they've had their first encounter with Thorn and his team, and when Thorn picks up Dayna. That'll be a while, since he forgets about her in a fit of rage._

_And now I command you to hit the little button. I mean it. Click the little button._


	14. Conferences

_WeaselChick: I'm finally getting back in the habit of making my chapters long again! Go me! Aya! Now read my new chapter and review me!_

* * *

Thorn arrived at his house roughly a half hour later. Mystery and Terra stood in the doorway, Slade behind them. "What do you want me for?" Slade asked him. 

Thorn looked at Slade, noticing that all of the magic and fire had disappeared. Smiling, he said, "Later, Slade." He looked away from him, fixed his gaze straight ahead, and was met with a busted wall and a pile of rocks. On top of these rocks, an angry Xanka sat, his mask in his hands. Behind him, the HIVE members stood, looking disgruntled and also angry. "Xanka," Thorn said quietly, the smile disappearing. "What happened?"

"Titans did it," Xanka muttered. "Mostly Cyborg's fault. He blasted me through the wall when I couldn't teleport."

Gizmo scowled. "That belt would've lasted the whole fight if _some _crud sniffer hadn't used up all the zinothium in the first two minutes."

"Well, if someone _else_ had enough brains to put a full thing of zinothium in the damn belt," Xanka said, standing up and grabbing Gizmo by the collar of his shirt. "none of this would've happened!"

Gizmo started yelling while Xanka stretched his arm out. Thorn gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in frustration. It was bad enough that one of his rooms was wrecked, but now his team wouldn't cooparate with each other. He opened his eyes to see Mammoth lifting Xanka into the air while Xanka kept his grip on Gizmo. "Put him down," Mammoth ordered.

"Make me," Xanka snarled.

Mammoth reached for Xanka's belt with his other hand and attempted to break it.

"Stop messing with my belt, you fat fuck."

Thorn growled. "Enough!" he yelled. "Mammoth, drop Xanka. Xanka, let go of Gizmo. Gizmo, help Mammoth, Jinx, and Xanka clean up that room." He took a deep breath while they grudgingly got to work. "Everyone listen to Terra, she's in charge while I'm gone. Mystery, go to the Titans Tower and steal that damn belt so he'll stop complaining. Slade, you come with me." He turned around and began to walk off, Slade following him.

Mystery shrugged and teleported, while Terra turned to the others. "Stop slacking and get to work, Xanka," she said, falling into her role easily.

"She gets the easy job," Xanka muttered, walking into the room after Jinx. "All because she's Thorn's little pet."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Titans Tower**

The Titans had gathered in the main room after nursing their wounds and had begun to discuss how they were going to defeat Thorn when the door to the evidence room slid open. Mystery walked into the room, Red X's belt in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt you," she said lazily. "but dear Red X has run out of zinothium." She smirked and vanished in a bright light. The Titans shielded their eyes, all of them having heard Beast Boy's story.

"So, how are we going to stop him?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed. "I don't know. We have to find a major flaw and use that for our own good."

"Or we could just kick his bad guy butt," Cyborg suggested.

Robin shook his head. "We already tried that," he told him. "And it got us beaten."

There was silence for a while.

"How are we going to get our friend back?" Starfire asked suddenly.

Robin said nothing.

"We'd have to know where Thorn had her teleport to first," Raven said. "And even then it could be hard to get her back."

Beast Boy looked over at her. "I thought you said one move to the bad guys and she was out?"

"I did. But she was forced, kidnapped. She didn't do it on her own."

Robin looked at his team. "And now that Red X has a full supply of zinothium again, we can't count on him not being able to teleport." He sighed again and sat down beside Starfire. "This could be our hardest problem yet."

* * *

Thorn had Slade sit in a stone chair in front of a wooden desk in an otherwise empty room. Thorn himself was sitting in the chair behind the desk, his boots on the desk, and a grin on his face. "Well?" Slade said, annoyed. 

"Patience, patience," Thorn told him. "We must wait for Mystery to get back."

Slade resisted the urge to choke Thorn.

"Ah, here she is!" Thorn said as the door opened. He pulled his feet to the floor with a thump and stood up to meet her. "Now, Mystery, do you remember when I told you to go over Slade's purpose with him?"

"No," Mystery said, confused.

"Then I'm telling you now," he said, beginning to get angry again. "So just do what I tell you to, okay?"

Mystery nodded. "Sure, Thorn, but I have no idea what your purpose is for Slade."

Thorn let out another annoyed growl and slapped himself in the forehead. "Why does my team act like a bunch ofincompetent fools?" he asked himself.

"Uh, hello?" Mystery said loudly. "I'm standing right here in front of you!"

Thorn lowered his hand and eyed her angrily. "So?"

Mystery sighed in anger and threw the belt to him. "Have fun, Thorn," she said sharply. "I'm going to watch the others work their asses off."

"No, you'll help the others work their asses off," Thorn told her as she walked out. Then he turned back to Slade and slammed the belt down on the desk. "You, Slade, will help my dear Terra."

"Terra is a fool," Slade told him. "The very first chance she gets, she will turn on you."

"You're the fool," Thorn said. "I have the power to minipulate people to do my will."

"Is that so? Then why did you not do it to me?"

Thorn shrugged. "I just thought minipluating a spaz like you wasn't worth my time," he told him. "Only the good ones need mind minipulation. Usually the others will join me because they know I'm better than you."

"Don't you mean 'them'?" Slade asked him.

Thorn thought about it, then shook his head. "No, Slade, I meant you," he decided. "I am better than you, and everyone knows it. Therefore, they are frightened of me and tend to stay away from me or join me if I ask them to. Now, about dear Terra."

"Why do you refer to her as 'dear Terra'?"

"Because she is my dear," Thorn said in a how-stupid-can-you-be tone of voice.

"Where is the other one?"

Thorn blinked. "What other one?" he asked stupidly.

Slade sighed. "The one who controls fire. Dayna."

Thorn closed his eyes again and groaned. He had completely forgotten her, and it had been at least forty minutes since she had left. _But I can't go now, _he thought. _If I do, the storm my anger will cause will kill her. And I can't have that. _He sighed and pressed a button on the desk. Thick metal bars shot out of the chair Slade was sitting in and wrapped around his torso, arms, legs, and neck. "Stay there, Slade," Thorn ordered, walking towards the door. "I'll have Mystery come in and watch you. One look in the eyes and she'll be happy to," he added to himself as he walked down the hallway. _I just hope Dayna won't be to angry. After all, it does take twenty minutes for the computer to zap me there.

* * *

WeaselChick: Thorn's going to be in trouble. Leaving Dayna in that weird place for about an hour. Oh, and I just noticed I spend a lot of my time focusing on my own characters and the villians, but not the Titans...Oh well. That's the way the story goes, I guess_

Reviews and thanks:

Hmm...so far asI know, I only have one:

Revenant666:Darn you. Now that crap about Slade being Thorn's bitch is going to be stuck in my head and knowing me,I'm probably going to make Xanka say it sometime.

And: Some ranting. I don't mean to make anyone angry or anything like that,but eightpeople have this story on story alert list. I knowsome of you aren't on a lot andwhen you are on, might not feel like reviewing then. That's fine with me as long as you review sometime. I know that myself as a writer, I love getting reviews and feedback and having people help me learn how to write better. And I also know that I update a little bit to quickly sometimes, but if you people review me, it will make me asa writerhappy to know what you think of my story, and I might tell you something like I did to Revenant. So, blah, I'm done.

Click the little review button! You must've gotten itby now, that I want reviews! Not that I'm complaining about the amount I've gotten...59 reviewsfor 13 chapters is excellent, believe me. And I've already said I'm done ranting for now. Just so bored at 3:00am...I need to go to bed.


	15. Distracting Kiss

_WeaselChick: This chapter is totally villian centric. Read._

* * *

Dayna groaned as her stomach growled again. She was lying on her back under the willow tree, watching the branches sway in the breeze. "Thorn!" she screamed, sitting up. "Where are you? I'm _starving!_"

* * *

Thorn pressed a button on Xanka's computer and taped his fingers impatiently on the keybroad/data-control center. Behind him, Xanka and Gizmo had begun fighting again. Growling, Thorn shut his eyes in anger, and reached out to grab Gizmo by his shirt collar as he was thrown backwards by one of Xanka's kicks. 

"Stop fighting and work!" Terra screamed, hitting Xanka with a rock.

Xanka pulled himself up from the ground. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"I told you not to fight," Terra said, preparing to throw another rock at him.

"I oughta kill you!" Xanka jumped towards Terra, but Mammoth reached out and grabbed the cape of his Red X suit.

"Thorn said to listen to her," he told Xanka.

"I don't care!" Xanka spat. "Let go of my cape, you fat fuck."

Jinx glared at Xanka and raised her hand. "Stop yelling," she said harshly. "Unless you want some bad luck."

Xanka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I am so scared," he said sarcastically.

"You look so confident for someone hanging two inches above the ground," Jinx retorted.

Xanka smirked. "I'd look confident hanging two inches above anything if I was up against you."

Jinx scowled and fired a hex at him.

Thorn turned his head to see Xanka flip upward to avoid her hex. "Jinx!" he snarled. "Stop trying to hex your teammates!"

Jinx sighed and lowered her hand.

"Mammoth, let Xanka go."

Mammoth nodded once and let go of Xanka. Xanka scowled as he hit the ground.

"Xanka, stop picking fights with everyone. You can use that against the Titans."

Xanka crossed his arms again and nodded.

"And, Terra, my dear," Thorn said, his tone changing from harsh and angry to cheery, yet still angry. "do try to keep them in check without destroying my house."

Terra averted her eyes. "I am sorry, Thorn," she said. "I will try harder next time."

Thorn smiled. "Excellent!" he said, swinging Gizmo in front of his face. "And you." His voice changed suddenly back to the snarl. "Behave yourself." He dropped him on the ground as the computer beeped and his feet began to disappear. "Oh, beautiful," he said sarcastically. "I get to leave while I'm still angry!"

Xanka stared at Thorn, glanced at the others, then looked back at Thorn. "Uh, Thorn?" he asked slowly. "Are you all right?"

Thorn looked him in the eye. "Do I look all right?" he asked angrily as his shins started disappearing. "I'm about to be transported to a field whose weather is controlled by my emotions! I am as furious as I can be, and my anger will cause one hell of a storm!" He paused and looked at them, then sighed seeing they were staring at him. "How much of me has vanished?"

"You're up to mid-thighs," Terra informed him.

"Wonderful," he sighed, exasperated. "The area around the waist is always a pleasent feeling," he added sarcastically. Curious, he cast a look downward to see the line where visibility and invisibility reached creeping toward his waist.

His team shared a strange look as Thorn braced himself.

"It's going faster than usual," Thorn choked out through gritted teeth as he tensed. "And it feels worse."

"Uh, yeah," Gizmo said, watching as the line moved past his waist and up his stomach (Thorn breathing a sigh of relief). "I hyped it up. Xanka was complaining about how long it took to process his music vidoes, so I sped it up."

Thorn glared at him as his whole body disappeared-

* * *

-and reappeared in the field. 

-------------------------------

Dayna shot up with a small scream as the weather suddenly changed to a fierce storm. She glared at a silhouette that had suddenly appeared about ten feet away from her and the tree and got to her feet. _If that's Thorn, _she thought, leaning up against the tree's trunk. _I'll hurt him. _She watched as the silhouette drew closer and pushed back some of the willow tree's branches.

"Dayna," Thorn began, but was hit in his chest with a large fireball. He groaned and sat up, only to be pushed back down by another fireball. "Stop!" he yelled.

Dayna put the fire out and crossed her arms. "That really didn't take long," she said sarcastically.

Thorn sighed and stood back up. "I know," he agreed. "You can blame Slade and the others for that."

"You picked up Slade?"

Thorn nodded. "Now can we go? I have a feeling that they are still arguing."

Dayna shook her head. "First, where did this storm come from?"

"My anger," Thorn said simply.

"Huh?"

"This place is in my mind," he told her. "It's a secret that no one knows about, a place that I can come to and relax."

Dayna stared at him. "What are you-"

"My subconscious made it, it is controlled by my emotions, and this is the first time I've been back here for eighty years," Thorn said quickly. The storm around them raged on, although the wind and rain had slowed some. He was calming. "That diamond that I pulled out of my cloak earlier allowed me to travel between here, your world, and the realm of Nor."

Dayna's eyes widened. "You're from Nor?" she asked in wonder.

"We can talk about this later," Thorn said, reaching out and grabbing her left wrist. "Right now, I need to get back to my house and control my team."

Dayna sighed and gave in, allowing Thorn to draw her close again. She thought of his house and flames began to cover them. Thorn looked down at her at the same time she looked up and smiled. As soon as the flames enveloped them completely, Thorn leaned down and placed his lips on hers and reached into one of the many pockets in his coat. Dayna's eyes widened and she struggled in his grasp. Thorn tighted his grip on her arm, at the same time pushing a small leather bracelet onto her wrist.

Dayna had teleported them so that they would appear anywhere in his house. The looks from the majority of his team informed her that where they had appeared wasn't the best place in the world.

"Dude," Xanka muttered, stunned, before bursting into crazy laughter. Gizmo glared at Thorn as he pulled away from Dayna and turned to them.

"What are you staring at?" Thorn asked his team. "Get back to cleaning."

They relunctantly got back to cleaning up the remaining rocks, Xanka still laughing under his breath.

"Thorn," Dayna said softly. "What was that for?"

Thorn turned to her. "Oh, that," he said, in a bored tone. "That was just to distract you so I could attach that bracelet on you."

Dayna looked surprised and turned her gaze to the red leather bracelet now on her left wrist. A small black gem was placed in the center of it. "And this is?" she asked Thorn.

"It is a bracelet fashioned in the realm of Nor," Thorn informed her. "It was made to constrict demons powers. I had to tweak with it just a bit to fit what I wanted it to restrict for you. In other words, you can no longer teleport with that on." He smile turned cold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to tend to."

"And that is?" Dayna asked.

"Mystery has probably killed Slade by now," Thorn sighed. "Either that, or Slade has killed her." He then walked out of the room, and Xanka's laughter grew loud again.

"That was the weirdest thing I've seen!" he choked out between laughs. "How'd it feel to have Thorn's mouth on yours?"

Dayna snorted. "Probably better than yours would," she told him shortly.

Xanka's laughter ceased immediately and he glared at Dayna.

Jinx and Terra snickered. "Do you think Thorn's a better kisser, too?" Jinx asked.

Dayna tilted her head in thought. "Most likely," she said after 20 seconds.

Xanka's glare turned into a snarl and he made the X on the back of his glove into the four-bladed crossblade again, preparing to jump Dayna.

At that moment, Thorn appeared in the doorway, Mystery and Slade behind him. "Stop, Xanka," he ordered.

Xanka narrowed his eyes and the crossblade shrunk back into the X. "That was quick," he growled lowly.

Thorn shrugged. "When I heard your laughter stop so suddenly, I knew something was happening," he explained. "And I just can't have my barginning chip destroyed, now can I?"

Xanka snorted. "More like your girlfriend," he said lowly.

Thorn and Dayna glared at him. "What-" Thorn began, but Dayna cut him off.

"I am not his girlfriend!" she yelled at Xanka, firing fireballs in between her words. Xanka was thrown backwards into the wall (which was almost fixed completely), and he cried out in pain as she turned the last fireball into a stream of fire.

Thorn sighed and he walked forward, placing a hand on Dayna's shoulder. "Enough, Dayna," he said. "I think Xanka has gotten the point, yes?"

Xanka nodded weakly and struggled to his feet. Thorn let go of Dayna and walked over to him. "I think," he said, leaning down slightly so he could look him in the eye. "that Xanka and I must have a little talk, later. What do you say, Xanka?"

Xanka grimaced, placed a hand on his side, and nodded. "Sure."

Thorn's grin returned to his face. "Wonderful!" he said cheerfully. "Terra, take him to the infirmary and bandage him."

"Uh," Terra said slowly. "we don't have one."

"Then make one," Thorn said immediately, ushring them out. "The rest of you, finish the walls. Gizmo, see if you can fix Dayna's cage. If not, we'll have to find somewhere else for her to sleep."

They nodded and started to do what he said.

Thorn turned back to Dayna and layed his hand back on her shoulder. "Come with me, Dayna," he told her lowly. "I imagine you're hungry."

Dayna smiled and gladly walked away with him. _Anything for some food, _she thought happily.

* * *

_WeaselChick: I told you it was villian centric. Now, review me! _

_And I know there's another one after this one, but you must review them both and let me know how this one was. Seriously. _

_Reviews and things: _

_Apparently, what I said before worked. That's awesome...Anyway: Rever76, Revenant666, Cring White Wolf, Wolf of the Blue Moon, ArcherGirl87, Raven42431, and Athena-Tonks42 all reviewed. Aya! That's a lot of people for me..._

_Now read the next chapter, and be sure to review that one too._


	16. Drake

_WeaselChick: Finally, I get back to the Titans in this one. And I also introduce Drake! Drake is the last character I have to put in here. And besides, don't you think the Titans need all the help they can get?_

* * *

Dayna sighed. After her meal, Thorn had been informed that Gizmo could not, in fact, fix her cage. 

"It's beyond repair," Gizmo had told him.

Thorn had sighed and told Mystery to find him another room for Dayna to stay in.

"Sorry, Thorn," Mystery had told him. "But that's a problem. The last open rooms we had were given to Slade and made into the infirmary you wanted."

Thorn had then groaned and spent the next ten minutes thinking of somewhere for Dayna to stay, and was now still thinking. "I've got it!" he said suddenly, snapping his fingers. He left the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

Jinx started to say something, but was interrupted by a loud chainsaw. The team jumped, all except for Xanka, who had his headphones on so he could ignore everything anyone said. A few minutes later, the noise stopped and Thorn stepped back into the room, his cloak covered in sawdust.

"Dayna, come with me," he said breathlessly, dropping a chainsaw to the ground and beckoning her forward. Dayna got up from the rock she was sitting on and followed him out into the hallway and into his room.

"Woah," she said, just as breathless as he was.

Thorn had sawed his big bed in half, added another dresser and closet, and, surprising enough, put a wall between the two different sides. "Right side is yours," he told her, pulling something off of his forehead. "And do not even ask how I did all of this in less than ten minutes, for it is a very confusing story that you will probably not want to hear.

Dayna grinned. "Whatever you say, Thorn!" she said. "I'm going to bed!"

Thorn stared at her as she pulled away from his and jumped into her bed. "Already?" he asked. "It's still light out for another couple of hours."

Dayna said nothing, just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---------------

She was awakened later by a rough shake by a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Thorn standing over her, in a loose shirt and loose pants in the moonlight.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" she said, confused. Then her dreams came back to her. "Oh."

Thorn yawned and lowered his hand to his side. "If you are all right, Dayna, say so," he said tiredly, running a hand through his dark hair. "I need to sleep."

"I fine," Dayna said, smiling a little. "What time is it?"

Thorn restrained another yawn. "Four a.m.," he answered. "I must go to bed now and wake up at seven. Good night, Dayna." He walked back around the wall between them.

Dayna sighed and sat up as she heard his bed creak. _There's no way I can sleep now, _she thought. She looked out the window that was conviently placed above her bed, and thought of her dreams. All of them had disappeared except for two. The first one was only the image, and feeling, of Thorn's kiss coming back to her. The second one was about Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had been sitting on the roof of the Tower with her, looking up at the night sky. They had been sitting close together, then Beast Boy had placed his hand over hers. In her dream, Dayna had only smiled and blushed slightly as he had moved closer to her.

Dayna blinked, snapping herself out of it. "Ugh," she said quietly, not wanting to wake Thorn. "I don't even want to know where that dream was going. Good thing Thorn woke me up from it."

_But maybe..._a voice in the back of her head insisted. _You like him. _

_And the dream about Thorn? _Dayna asked herself. _I wonder if that kiss meant anything..._

_Maybe not to him, but obviously to you, _the voice replied.

_What are you saying?_

_You likeThorn as well as BB._

_Yeah right, _Dayna thought before realizing what she was doing. "Oh no," she said. "I'm talking to myself. Someone help me..." But the only other person in the room was Thorn. "I actually wish I was back in Slade's capture," she said, refusing to think for fear of having another conversation with herself. "with Rorek." Then it hit her. She could send Rorek a telepathic message. "He'd better hear this," she said before concentrating hard on sending him a message.

**

* * *

Rorek's House **

Rorek sat straight up. Dayna's voice still rang in his mind: _Tell the Titans to get Drake. He should know what do to._

He sighed and flipped his feet the floor. He rubbed his eyes, then spotted the communicator the Titans had given him on his bedside table. He reached forward and picked it up. _I could use this to contact them, _he thought. He tried to figure out how to work it and ended up shaking it in fury.

Suddenly, it erupted in static.

Rorek yelled out in surprise and tossed it to the floor. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

Rorek looked down at the communicator to see Raven.

"Anyone there?"

Rorek grinned and picked it up. "Raven!" he said cheerfully. "Hey!"

Raven sighed. "What do you want?"

"Dayna sent me a thought," he told her. "She said to find Drake."

"Drake?"

Rorek nodded. "Yep."

"And who is Drake?"

Rorek blinked. "Uh…"

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?"

Rorek grinned sheepishly. "Of course I do! He lives at 5678 DarkWood Lane." He looked at the shocked look on Raven's face. "It's a way's away from where you guys live. I could take you, if you like."

Raven shrugged. "Either that or Cyborg will find it for us. Thanks Rorek. We'll call you later."

Rorek nodded. "See you, Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae." Then the communicator went blank.

Rorek shrugged and closed it, then lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Raven turned back to the fridge and continued to pour herself a glass of herbal tea. _I'll tell them in the morning._

**Next Morning**

Raven looked at the other Titans, having just told them what had happened last night.

"Who is this 'Drake' person?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Raven told her. "But apparently Dayna knows him."

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "We are going to get him, right?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "Sure. But Cyborg has to locate him first."

"So can you find it?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged. "I could try. Tell me his address again."

"5678 DarkWood Lane," Raven repeated.

Cyborg nodded and got to work.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled. "I found him!"

**

* * *

Drake's House **

Drake sat in front of his steel door, floating precisely four feet above the crowd with his hood and his mask up. According to him, it was the best way to meditate and relax himself. And the best way to perform a new spell. He concentrated and began to speak in a flat, monotoned voice.

"Speak the words of a far away place, Speak the rhyme of a half-mortal girl:

_Azarath Metrion Zintos_

Speak the words of another man, Speak the chant of a demon-quarter:

_Jaxira Ratheon Vertou_

Eat the meat of Nor and more, Grow the green of Vericor:

_Vericor Cronacan ve la Nor_

Sing the ravens, Sing the crows, Sing the birds of Nevermore:

_Azarath Ratheon ve la Nor_

_Vericor Metrion Vertou_

_Jaxira Cronacan Zintos_

Hear the roar, Feel the flames, Of the dragon Malchior:

_Zarisor-"_

A slight rap interrupted him.

Drake opened one silver eye and cast a look at his door.

Another rap.

He sighed and touched down to the ground. "And now there is someone at my door," he muttered under his breath. He unlocked the slit in the top and pulled it open.

----------------------------------------------

TheTitans were met with a pair of silver eyes staring out from a narrow slit in the top of the door.

"Who are you?" the owner of the eyes asked.

"Uh…we're the Titans," Robin said.

The eyes narrowed a bit. "Is that so?"

Robin nodded.

"I believe you defeated a dragon some time ago," the man insisted.

He nodded again.

"What do you want to know of Malchior?" Raven asked.

"Let's just say we've met and leave it at that," the man said. "So, Titans, why are you here? Do you need my help with something?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we need you to help us defeat this guy Thorn-"

A surprised look filled the eyes and something inside exploded. The eyes darted to the right and he cursed. "No," he said, returning his attention to the Titans. "I refuse to do anything about Thorn and anyone who is deranged enough to work for him. I want nothing to do with them, and nothing you can say will-"

"Please," Beast Boy pleaded, getting right in front of the door and the slit. "You've gotta help us save Dayna!"

"Dayna?" the man asked curiously.

Beast Boy nodded. "You…you are Drake, right?"

The man, Drake,nodded. "Of course I am. But what happened to Dayna?"

* * *

_WeaselChick: And that's where it stops. Why? Because I feel like it. _

_Preview for next chap: I don't know...I actually wrote this one a while ago, when it was fresh in my mind. So give me a little time. I'm sure my brain will return to this in a little while. _

_Something extra: I have just seen Aftershock. Both episodes. Do not pick on me, for some reason I never got to see those. But I have figured something out: Terra grew on me..._

_Anyway: Review this chapter! Now! ...please?..._


	17. Anger Problems

_WeaselChick: My brain returned to the topic at hand! Didn't take that long...Right. Now, this one starts after the Titans tell Drake all that has happened to them, cause I don't feel like writing all of that down again. _

_And now, some things about Drake: Drake wears a cape. It's orange, has a dragon on the right shoulder of it, and the dragon's fire wraps from his right shoulder all the way to his left shoulder and down his left arm. He also wears one of those things that Rorek(the magican from the show) wore. Yeah. He only wears that cloth thing up when he's fighting. _

* * *

Drake sighed. _There's so much they don't know about Thorn, _he thought as he unlocked the eight locks on his door and opened it. _I suppose I should start with him first. _

The Titans entered the dark hallway in single file.

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "why is it so dark?"

"Sorry," Drake replied. "I believe that the kitchen light was what broke earlier." He reached beside the door and flipped a switch. "Better?"

Beast Boy nodded, and the Titans looked around his house. Seeing nothing in the are they were standing in, Robin and Cyborg walked into his study while Raven picked up the book he had gotten the spell from. Drake moved forward to take it from her, but Starfire and Beast Boy (he having nothing better to do) blocked his path.

"May I inquire as to why there is a shiny red diamond placed in the center of your forehead?" Starfire asked, hovering in front of him.

"It-" Drake began before he felt the side of his cape yanked to the right.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "This dragon looks so real!"

"Let go of my-" Drake was once again cut off.

Raven pushed Starfire aside and thrust an open book under his nose. Drake glanced over the open page and then looked at Raven. "Now, Raven-"

"Why," she snarled. "do you have my personal information and a page of pictures of me in this book?"

Drake sighed, snatched the book from her and flipped the page. "The same reason I have this man's personal information and a page of pictures of him," he told her, holding it out to her.

Starfire gasped. "That is friend Rorek!"

Drake looked at her. "You know him?" he asked, turning the book back to him. When she nodded, he sighed. "I guess I shall have to wait to tell you about Thorn. For now, I suppose I should tell you about myself, yes?"

Robin heard his remark about Thorn, and pulled Cyborg out of the study. "What do you know about Thorn?" he asked Drake.

"Later," Drake said, closing his book and handing it to Raven. "I shall tell you when the young Rorek is here. And no more questions," he added before Beast Boy could ask another question. "Now go sit in my dinning room. I have six extra chairs in there, and I believe my food is done." Just as he said this, his stove beeped.

"How did you-" Beast Boy began, before Drake pushed him through the kitchen.

"Just sit down, no one ask me any questions until I am finished eating, and Raven, could you put that book on the bookshelf behind you?" Drake told them, opening the stove.

The Titans, except Raven, looked at each other, then seated themselves at his table while he ate standing up, his back facing them.

"Now," Drake said after five minutes, turning to face them. "I suppose I should start with Starfire's question." He paused, and thought, red magic enveloping his hood and pulling it off of his head as he did.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said. "You have powers like Raven!"

Drake closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together as the red diamond on his forehead glowed brighter. He took a deep breath, then opened them again. "Anyway, I am three-quarters demon. My father was a full demon; my mother a half-demon. The diamond on my forehead houses my father, who is very powerful and would kill me in an instant if anyone was to set him loose, and he gives me my powers and my health, for I am somewhere around 5000 years old. That is probably the most important thing you should know about me. Oh, and my powers tend to go haywire sometimes. Actually, quite often. But I am learning to control it, so it's not as bad as it used to be. And, my magic is so powerful that I can't show any emotion. If I do, something will explode."

"Man," Beast Boy muttered. "you're weirder than Raven."

Drake nodded. "Yes. By a lot. Anymore questions?"

"Why is this book entitled 'Brother No More'?" Raven asked, turning the book to face him.

"It's a book full of spells of how to revive lost brothers," Drake explained. "I was using it to try and restore my brother for the sixteenth time. Every time I try to, it doesn't work. Of course, it could be that hewas killed by Malchior," he added in aftertone.

"Malchior?" Robin asked.

"You mean-" Cyborg began.

"Yes, my brother is the great magician Rorek," Drake said impatiently. "I am his older brother, now can we please continue on to something else?"

"Rorek is your brother?" Robin repeated.

Drake shut his eyes again as he began to feel anger filling him. "Yes," he muttered. "I've already said that, so-" He stopped, feeling his power starting to overwhelm him. "Leave," he told the Titans. "Now."

"But-" Robin began.

"Now!" Drake said angrily. "Leave now!" He opened his eyes, which had turned from silver to red, and his red magic consumed them all and transported them outside. Drake dropped to his knees as soon as they were gone and put his hands to his throbbing head. _Father's trying to break loose, _he realized, running a finger across the diamond. It was shaking and generating more power than he could withstand. He shut his eyes when it became to much for him to hold back.

----------------------

Raven watched as Drake's house began to shake, and she immediately put up a shield around her and the other Titans.

Drake's red magic broke through the walls of his house and his roof, blasting up into the air before forming into a monterous fire-breathing dragon. Giant wings spread from its back and a long tail twirled through the air. It roared, turned its dark red eyes to the Titans, then shrunk back down into the broken home.

Raven let down her shield and the Titans moved quickly over the rubble to find a shaking Drake sitting on his knees where his dinning room used to be.

"Drake," Robin said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Drake nodded. "That," he said, looking up at them. "is what happens when my power goes haywire or gets to strong for me to hold back." He struggled to his feet, with some help from Cyborg, and eyed the Titans. "It was in the form of a dragon because that is the form that my father chooses to use, and also because I am able to shape-shift into any species of dragon I wish to."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Really? Can you do it now?"

Drake shook his head. "No. I'm to worn out to show you what my dragon form looks like. You remember how you said the dragon on my cape looks real?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, that's what I look like in dragon form. Now that my house is destroyed, may I live with you?"

Robin nodded. "Sure. We could use all the help we can get."

Starfire grinned and flew towards Drake, stopping just short of him. "This is most glorious!" she exclaimed happily. "A new friend is always welcome!"

Drake eyed her. "You're resisting an urge to hug me, aren't you?"

Starfire grin turned sheepish. "I shall hug you later, when you are not as 'worn out' as you say you are right now."

Drake nodded. "All right then. Can we go now? I feel faint."

Cyborg nodded and picked him up by his cape's hood. "No problem," he said, carrying him out to the T-Car. "You can relax in my baby. Just as long as you don't drool on her seats."

Drake stared, confused, as Cyborg tossed him gently into the backseat of the T-Car. "That isn't quite what I-"

"Relax!" Cyborg told him, climbling into the front seat. "Raven can get herself back home with her magic, can't ya, Raven?"

Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and disappeared in her raven form as the other Titans climbed in.

* * *

_WeaselChick: Ain't Cy nice? Just picks him up and throws him in the car. In case anyone didn't notice, Star and Cy are the hardest ones of the Titans for me to portray. Well, if you didn't notice, you know now. I have to be very careful when I write Star's lines to make sure I don't make her sound non-Starish. Enough of my ranting! Reviews and things! _

_Reviews..._

_People who reviewed: Revenant666(15 & 16), Rever76 (15 & 16), ArcherGirl87 (16), Athena-Tonks42 (15 & 16), and anon. reviewers Rae(16) and Kat (16). _

_Oh, and what the hell is a MarySue? I've picked up some of the fanfic lingo, but that still confuses me._


	18. Troian

_WeaselChick: For everyone that has not read my profile, I apologize for the wait. But here's the next chapter, in which we find something out about Thorn. Not everything, as I don't want to give away all my secrets._

* * *

Several minutes later, a slightly disgruntled and confused Drake climed out of the T-Car. The whole time hehad spent in the car, he'd been bombarded with questions from Starfire and jokes from Beast Boy. He sighed, closed his eyes to clear his head, then looked at the Tower. 

Raven was standing just inside the doorway, along with a young boy with gray hair and green eyes. As they approached them, the boy yawned. "I assume that he is young Rorek," Drake said to Raven.

Raven nodded. "He's been complaining that I woke him up to early."

"Really?" Cyborg said. "It's past noon!"

"I know!" Rorek said in a tired and whiny voice. "I went back to sleep at four!"

"That's not what I meant," Cyborg told him.

"Are we going to talk about Thorn?" Robin asked Drake as Rorek explained to Cyborg that he "needed" twelve hours of sleep a day.

Drake nodded. "If you feel it's an automatic responsibility, then yes. We will talk about Thorn."

Robin nodded and he and Drake led the others into the Tower.

* * *

Soon, the Titans and Rorek were seated in the main room. Drake was standing in front of them, and, having just performed a spell, was flipping through pages of a very large book. "Here we are," he said, stopping and turning the book to face them. On it was an old looking, full color drawing of a man wearing loose pants and a cloak that was buttoned from the waist up. His dark eyes stared out at them with fierceness and intelligence, and he was grinning crazily. "This is Thorn. At least, it's how he looked when I met him." He paused and turned the page and showed them the next page. "And this is Thorn's true form." 

The page showed another full color drawing of Thorn. Only this time, he was different. He had four dark eyes instead of two, huge gray bat wings sprouted out of his back, and his grinning mouth was full of sharp fangs. Spikes burst from his shoulders and upper arms and ran also down his spine. A small diamond in the middle of his four eyes shone with a brillant white. Above this, Drake had scrawled in titling, near cursive, writing: 'Thorn equalsTroian'.

Raven gasped. "Troian's one of the worst demons ever."

Drake nodded. "I know. It's the main reason we must defeat him."

"You mean you're going to help us?" Robin asked.

"Against my better judgement, yes," Drake said.

"If he's a demon," Rorek said. "why is he even here? Shouldn't he be in one of those weird demon realms or something?"

"I haven't yet figured that out," Drake said truthfully, lying the book down. "All I know is that he has a taste for killing anyone that he feels like, which, it seems, is you. That diamond on his forehead is usually black. It only turns white when all of his demonic power has drained into his body and blood. Of course, then it becomes nearly impossible to get off."

"So, you're saying that once that diamond turns white, he becomes a full demon?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Drake nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get that at all."

Drake sighed. "I know it doesn't make much sense, Beast Boy, but just believe it."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Whatever dude." He leaned back in the couch as the others began asking Drake questions, pausing after each one to let him answer.

"All right, that's it," Drake said after the fifteenth question about Thorn. "I've had enough of answering your questions for now."

"Yeah," Rorek said. He was leaning up against the wall to the right, his head on his chest and his eyes closed. "Shut up. You're interrupting my nap." He paused, yawned, and was hit with a blast of red magic.

"Wake up, young Rorek," Drake ordered, withdrawing his magic. "If anything, we need to go and defeat Thorn. Now."

"He's right," Robin said as Rorek rubbed his eyes, yawning. "We need to bring him down."

**

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorn's House **

Dayna sighed and watched as Xanka, fully clothed in his Red X outfit, trained with Gizmo and Mammoth. Thorn had mentioned to them that the Titans were bound to show up sometime soon and that they needed to be fully prepared when that happened. His team had immediately spilt into the two training rooms Thorn had built: Jinx, Mystery, and Terra in one, and the boys in the other. Thorn had also mentioned to Dayna to watch the boys as they trained, just to make sure that Xanka didn't try to murder the others. She watched, bored, as they trained, and then glanced over at the door to her left as it cracked open.

Terra was standing out in the hallway, looking as if she had just come out of a fierce battle. "Thorn wants you," she said, clearly out of breath. "I'll take over."

Dayna nodded and stood up, walking out as she walked in.

"He's in the kitchen," Terra told her before the door closed.

_I wonder what the ol' weirdo wants now, _Dayna thought as she walked down the dull silver hallways. Entering the kitchen, she spotted Thorn sitting at the table, flipping through an old book and sipping some steaming coffee out of a mug. "Sit down Dayna," he said, not looking up.

Dayna hesitated, then took the seat across from him. "What is it, Thorn?" she asked, although her brain was really on the subject of why he was drinking coffee at near one in the afternoon.

Thorn looked over at her and closed his book. "Dayna, you seem to cause a lot of trouble," he said, setting the mug down on the table. "Mostly with Xanka. And seeing as X is a crucial part of my team, and that you also seem to like hurting him with your fire, I need you to stop doing that."

Dayna blinked. "Stop doing what?"

"Stop hurting my team members with your powers," Thorn clarified.

"Sure," Dayna agreed, starting to stand up.

"Wait," Thorn said forcefully, making her sit causciously back down. He reached into one of his cloak's pockets and pulled out a black box.

Dayna titled her head to the right as he opened it. _More jewerly..._she thought, looking over the extravagent piece of jewerly.

"It's a locket," Thorn said, lifting the purple necklace out by two chains connected to it. "It's very expensive, and it came from another realm. Don't lose it." He paused and handed it over to her. "Put it on," he said as she looked over it.

Dayna shrugged and put the necklace/locket on, toying with it at the same time."What's it for?" she asked.

"It restricts your powers," Thorn said promptly, causing Dayna to look up, surprised. "You can no longer make fire with that necklace on."

"How do you know I'll keep it on?" Dayna asked, popping the locket open.

"I trust you," Thorn answered. He locked eyes with Dayna for a few seconds, then stood up, picking up his coffee as he did. "I need to go and check on the boys. It's about time for them to take a break."

Dayna nodded slowly, and looked back down at the locket. She had snapped the locket closed while he was talking and now looked at the bracelets on her wrists. She couldn't remember why he wanted her to wear the gold one, and the leather one took away her teleporting powers. "If this keeps up, I'll have no powers," she said to herself. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "C'mon Titans! Hurry up...I can't take much more of living it up with Thorn and Xanka."

Outside, she heard Xanka and Gizmo shouting at each other.

* * *

_WeaselChick: Always fighting...Anyway, Thorn's real name came from a website. It's an actual demon name from another country and it means 'night demon'. I just thought it sounded cool. _

_Reviews and things:_

_People who reviewed the last chapter: Rever76, Revenant666, ArcherGirl87, Athena-Tonks42, and Wolf of the Blue Moon. _

_I actually found out what a MarySue is. I read an Inuyasha parody of it, and got it somewhat. Then I read another story, Teen Titans, and got the message. So, yeah, I understand now._

_Next chapter: The beginning of the final battle thing! Yes! Aya! It's been in my brain for so freakin long...ugh...Now REVIEW!_


	19. Thorn's Depths of Hell

_WeaselChick: Like I said, the beginning of the final battle. This'll be fun..._

**

* * *

**

**Later That Day**

Drake paused before entering Thorn's house. He swept his eyes over the building, taking in the fact that it looked like a large one-story store. Very little of it, he knew, was the the actual house. Most of it was most likely rigged with traps and weapons every few feet. He sighed. This could take a while.

* * *

Thorn turned to his team and sighed impatiently. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were standing off to his right. Terra and Mystery were right in front of him, and Slade was set up in a room where he could see the battle and help Terra. Dayna was standing anxiously beside him and fiddling with her necklace. "Where's X?"

"He's over there, talking on his cell phone," Mystery answered, nodding towards the doorway.

Thorn glanced over and spotted Xanka standing out in the hallway. His Red X mask was in one of his gloved hands, and he was talking quickly. "xz, what are you doing?"

"Ordering pizza," Xanka replied, then went back to his phone conversation.

Thorn felt his anger rise at Xanka. "Why?" he asked.

Xanka glanced at Thorn. "Hold on a sec," he said into the phone, then turned to Thorn. "I'm hungry. Chill. It'll take these guys forever to find your place, and by then it'll be free. Besides, by that time, we'll be done with our job. I'm almost finished anyway." He went back to his phone, ignoring Thorn's look of outrage, and in a few seconds closed it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Are we all done fooling around?" Thorn asked angrily as Xanka pulled his mask on and stepped to the team. "Then let's go. Through that door over there," he continued, pointing to a door by the HIVE. "The Titans will come through that room, and I want you all around the circle on the floor. Got it?"

"How do you know where the Titans are going to enter?" Dayna asked.

"Because it's only the door in the back that can be opened from the outside," Thorn replied. "Now move!" He watched as his team filed out into the other room, then grasped Dayna's arm as she walked by. "You shall stay with me, Dayna. Don't ask questions, let's just go."

"O...kay..." Dayna said slowly as Thorn walked quickly out of the room. She started to walk after him, her stomach rumbling. _I wonder when Xanka's pizza gets here...I never got to eat breakfast._

* * *

Robin stood with the rest of his team and Rorek at the door, attempting to force the door open. Rorek was yawning as he pushed, having taken a nap and delayed them for a little while. Suddenly, the door pushed inward and the Titans spilled onto the floor, with the exception of Raven. Robin lifted his head and looked over at Drake, feeling a bit of anger.

"What?" Drake said flatly. "You were taking to long and I thought you would like some help."

Rorek groaned and lifted his head. "You could've warned us..."

"Does no one else notice that we're all standing in a dark room?" Raven asked as they got to their feet. As soon as she got the words out, a light came on overhead and shined down on them.

"Having fun, Titans?" a slow, drawling voice said.

They tensed and looked forward as another light clicked on and shone down on a man wearing a long cloak. "Thorn," Robin growled.

"Nice to see you too," Thorn replied, in an odd calm.

"Where's Dayna?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

Thorn smirked.

"Yes," Starfire agreed, lighting her hands and eyes up for starbolts. "Where is our friend?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Thorn answered, his smirk turning into his crazy grin and lifting one hand. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have some fun?"

The Titans focused their attention on the cane in Thorn's hand. "That's Mad Mod's cane," Cyborg said, pointing his sonic cannon at Thorn.

"What does this moron want with some stupid Brit's cane?" Rorek asked in a tired and angry tone.

Thorn grin fell and was replaced by a scowl. He pointed the cane at Rorek and pressed the gem on the top. Electricity shot up from the floor where Rorek was standing and flew up his body. Rorek gasped, then screamed in pain and fell to his knees. "Don't insult me, boy," Thorn snarled, his dark eyes sparkling as he watched Rorek squirm in pain. "Never."

Drake scowled and enveloped himself in his own magic, then appeared beside Thorn. He turned to his dragon form, as his powers wouldn't go as haywire in that form, and flipped the cane out of Thorn's hand with his tail. Thorn blinked in surprise, then smiled calmly.

"Drake, my old friend," he said, turning his gaze to him. "How are things at home?"

Drake growled and swept his giant tail towards Thorn. Thorn jumped to the right, then rolled along the floor to the cane. Picking it up, he jumped another one of Drake's sweeps and pointed the cane at him. "Don't make me-" Thorn started, only to be knocked backwards into the Titans by Drake. Thorn scowled and pressed the gem, resulting in a dull gray shield rising around Drake. Thorn watched as Drake switched back to his human form to try and escape, only to have the shield close around him Then he jumped to his feet and flipped backwards, landing on his hands, then flipped backwards again to land back on his feet. "Now!" he shouted.

The rest of the lights flicked on, showing the rest of Thorn's team.

Terra stood on Thorn's right, dressed in an outfit almost identical to the one Slade had made for her. Instead of bandages, she was wearing a black jumpsuit under the armor. The armor itself was a very dark purple, highlighted with black and red stripes, and an orange 'T' above a black 'X' was located in the middle of the chest plate. She was hovering on a piece of rock, her hand outstretched in front of her.

Red X and Mystery stood off to Thorn's left. Red X was casually standing with his arms crossed, and he seemed to radiate confidence. Mystery was smirking, her eyes glinting, and her energy enveloping her hands.

The HIVE stood on both sides of the door, Gizmo and Mammoth on one side and Jinx on the other. Mammoth was preparing to charge anyone that turned to him, Gizmo was standing on his metal spider legs, and Jinx was powering up a hex.

Right beside Thorn was Dayna. She was staring at the Titans, obviously happy to see them, but staying close to Thorn. Extremely expensive looking jewerly hung on both of her wrists and around her neck. Her bright blue eyes kept flicking from them, to Drake, then to Thorn and back again.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Thorn taunted, holding the cane out in front of him.

"Let me out of here!" Drake yelled, his magic lighting up the inside of the shield. "I'll kill you!"

Thorn looked his way and pressed the gem again. The shield disappeared, and Drake charged, only to be kicked backward to the Titans by Red X.

"They're all arranged right, aren't they?" Red X asked, beginning to walk around the Titans.

Thorn nodded. "Titans, before I send you to your doom, look down."

The Titans plus two exchanged glances, then looked down. Underneath them was a large circle with an 'X' running through it. They gasped as they realized what it was. "A trap!" Robin said, glaring at Thorn.

Thorn grinned again and nodded. "Right you are!" he said happily, placing his thumb on the gem. "Titans-" he paused and pressed the gem. "-welcome to Thorn's Depths of Hell!"

* * *

_WeaselChick: Another great ending. You'll find out what Thorn's Depths of Hell is in the next chapter. Which I will write...soon, most likely. _

_Only two people reviewed the last chapter. So, big thanks to: Revenant666 and Cring White Wolf. _

_Next Chapter: Thorn's Depths of Hell and the real fights begin. _


	20. Her Choice

_WeaselChick: I know I said most likey, but apparently the less likely part of most likely worked its way into my bones. Just read me new chapter!_

* * *

The Titans screamed as the trap opened up and they fell through the floor into an underground chamber. All of them landed, hard, on a slab of rock. "Again with the Depths of Hell," Drake muttered, standing.

"Woah," Beast Boy said, looking around.

The rock they were on stood about fifty feet above a sea of boiling lava. Waterfalls of lava poured out of irregular holes in the walls. Almost directly in front of them, a flight of stairs led up from the rock for about five feet, then continued through an underground tunnel before disappearing around a corner. To the left, steps led to a huge, almost mansion-like, house that stretched up to the ceiling. On either side of this stone house, a flight of stairs went up and around to the second story.

"So...all of this is under this guy's floor?" Rorek asked, sitting up.

Drake nodded. "Yes. He installs it in every 'house' he owns. The only difference in this one and the last one I was in, is that staircase that leads into the wall. And, of course, I'm sure that Thorn has equipped that house over there with state-of-the-art technology."

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"One thing about Thorn," Drake said in answer. "that you can always count on is the fact that he'll always have the best technology." He paused and looked over at the stone house. "If my memory serves me right, he should come through that house's front door with his team."

"Great memory you've got there, Drake," came the taunting, sarcastic voice of Mystery from behind him.

Drake turned swiftly, powering his magic as he did, only to have one of Mystery's boots connect with his chest and throw him backward.

"Face it, Drake," Mystery sneered. "You'll never defeat Thorn now. He has more power than you can ever imagine."

Drake raised his head and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Just because Thorn is a full demon," he said. "does not-" He paused to shoot up a shield as Mystery attempted to shoot him with an energy blast. "-mean that he's more powerful than I am!"

Rorek nodded in agreement. "Totally. I'm only a quarter-demon and I can do this." He raised one hand to Mystery, chanted, and shot a stream of magic around her leg. Before she could move, one of Robin's weapons struck the center of her chest and wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Let me go," she snarled.

Drake shook his head and shot his own stream of magic around her other leg.

Mystery opened her mouth to snap at him, only to be hit with a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. She was thrown slightly backwards, the magic around her legs saving her from falling into the lava below. Drake noticed this and glanced at Cyborg. "Do that again," he said to him while sending Rorek a message with his mind: _When Cyborg shoot her, release your hold on her._

Rorek looked confused, but nodde, and obeyingly followed Drake's command. When the sonic cannon's blue blast struck Mystery's chest, he and Drake released their hold and allowed her to fall into the lava.

"That's one way to get rid of your enemies," Raven commented.

"Great job, Titans," a calm voice drawled behind them. They turned, surprised, and saw Thorn standing in front of the stone house. He was leaning forward on the cane, his hands clasped over the gem on top. The hood of his black cloak was pulled back, revealing his dark hair and young face. A pair of black shades (which had undoubtely come from one of his many cloak pockets) covered his eyes and his insane grin was plastered on his face.

Dayna was standing to his right, although slightly behind him. She was still staring at the Titans happily, but was also still staying close to Thorn. She was yet again fiddling with her necklace and fidgeting restlessly. The rest of his team was no where to be seen.

"But you've forgotten one thing," Thorn continued as a bright light appeared in front of him. "Mystery can teleport."

"Shield your eyes!" Robin ordered. The others listened and guarded their eyes as Mystery appeared in her usual blinding flash of light.

Mystery how stood before them, angry and glaring directly at Drake. Parts of her clothing had been burned, and pieces of rope clung to her arms. Her mask had fallen away, revealing that her dark eyes had a light blue tint to them. "I didn't like that, Drake," Mystery said acidly, pulling the rope tatters off of her. "I _really_ didn't like that."

Thorn barked a laugh as Mystery prepared to shoot an energy blast. "Looks like Mystery wants to fight!" he said, standing up straigh. "So, have at 'em!" he pressed the gem on the cane and four windows on the second story of the house exploded outward. The rest of his team jumped out as Mystery flew straight for Drake. Thorn himself continued to laugh until he spotted Beast Boy coming towards him. "Looks like I have an opponent after all," he said, drawing his sword from his side and turning to Dayna. "Dayna, stay back unless you want a stab wound in your gut. And hold this for me," he added, pushing the cane into her hands and wrapping her fingers around it tightly.

Dayna nodded slowly. "Am I supposed to do anything with it?"

Thorn shook his head and said, "No. Only hold it for now." and swung his sword out, point first, to stop Beast Boy in his tracks.

Beast Boy had charged Thorn in rhino form, meaning to catch him in his side and throw him backwards, and now changed to his human form to avoid having a sword through him. "Let Dayna go!" he growled.

Thorn's insane grin turned instantly to a sneer. "Beast Boy, you fool! You don't get it, do you?" The blank look on Beast Boy's face told Thorn that, no, he did not. "Dayna could leave me any time she wanted to. I'm not holding her; she's not locked up, hasn't been for a while. It's her choice to stay with me."

Beast Boy looked from Thorn to Dayna, who averted her eyes and took a step back. _She's..._choosing _to stay with him?

* * *

_

WeaselChick: End! That's all for that chapter! Next chapter coming whenever I feel like writing it and posting it! Woot! Aya!

Reviews! One more than last time!

Revenant666, Cring White Wolf, and Raven42431!


	21. Over the Edge

_WeaselChick: Uh...It's a little late, I know. My excuse? Naruto. I blame Naruto. And Yugioh. Stupid shows. Anyway, here's the next chapter and it's a lot more actiony...I doubt that's a word, but oh well. _

* * *

Red X paused in front of one the busted windows and glanced at a clock installed in the wall. _Damn pizza company! _he thought angrily, destroying the clock with an X. _I'm tired of waiting! _(The Titans delay had lasted at least 10 minutes.) He gazed down at the Titans and his team members fighting and reached for the X on his belt. _Maybe fighting them will take my mind off of food, _he though as he disappeared. He reappeared in the middle of the battle, and began to look around for someone he could fight, only to be knocked forward by one of Terra's stray rocks. He flew through the air, miraciously missing all of the flying weapons, and fell into Raven. 

"Why do you always end up on top of me?" Raven growled, narrowing her eyes.

Red X pushed himself up on his hands. "I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "But I have to admit, I rather like the scenery."

Raven snarled and kicked him off of her, combining her own strength with her powers to throw himto the brink of the rock slab. "That was a little too close," Red X remarked, skidding to stop about two inches from the edge. He looked back up to see Raven flying at him, her hands enveloped in black magic. "Damn!" He ducked and swerved, bringing one of his legs up and connecting with Raven, throwing her backwards to the ground. "When will you Titans learn?" he said, shooting an X at Raven. "You can't beat me." He turned away as the X expanded and covered her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and limiting her mobility. Then he ducked again as a rock tore through the air and crashed into the rock wall behind him. "Terra! Watch where you flinging those damn rocks!"

"It's not me!" Terra shouted, another rock shooting across the rock from her powers. "I think Slade's doing it!"

Red X looked down at Raven struggling in the X, at the other Titans fighting, and then pressed the button on his belt and appeared beside Thorn. "Uh, Thorn," he said over the clash of Thorn's sword against the claws of the tiger form of Beast Boy. "I've got a bit of bad news for you. Terra thinks Slade is screwing around with her powers."

"Then do me a favor and go stop him," Thorn ordered calmly, defending himself against another one of Beast Boy's attacks.

Red X shrugged and reached down to press the button again, but a slab of stone ripped up from the ground and flew rapidly at him. He yanked his hand out of the way as it flew up, then jumped back to avoid it as it moved forward. The stone picked up speed, coming swiftly at him. Red X leaped, at the last second, and landed on top of it. _Now it's just a matter of balance, _he thought. _I can do this, no prob. _

* * *

Rorek fired up shield after shield as Jinx fired hex after hex at him. "You know," he said to her between shields. "I really don't want to hurt you...I guess it's because my mother always told me that I'm supposed to - Woah!" One of Jinx's hexes blinked out of sight nearly one-half inch away from him. 

"You're too much of a gentlemen," Jinx said in disgust. "Go ahead and fight me like a man!" She sneered and fired another hex at him, which he instantly blocked. Only this time, she didn't get out of the way in time and it hit her. She stumbled backwards, tripped over a rock, and landed hard on the ground, hitting her head on another rock and knocking herself unconscious.

"Dude," Rorek muttered, looking down at her. "That is such a lame way to win a fight...Even I was hoping for a better one! And I don't even like fights!" He sighed and looked around the room, trying to spy another way out besides the building Thorn was standing in front of. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, realizing that the stairs that led into the tunnel was right beside him. He turned and jogged up the steps, hoping to get out of the battle and into somewhere where he could sleep. _I never did get my twelve hours..._he thought miserably.

* * *

Robin glared at Gizmo as he flew around him on metal wings. "I'm up against you?" Gizmo had remarked when he saw that Robin was the only Titan without an opponent. "This'll be way easy!" It wasn't as easy as Gizmo had said, but it certainly wasn't the hardest fight Robin had ever been in. He kept his eyes on Gizmo, and backflipped when he fired missiles at him. 

Robin landed beside Raven, who was still struggling to release herself from Red X's weapon. He kneeled down beside her, whipped out a birdarang, and sawed at the X until it snapped.

"Thanks, Robin," Raven said, flying away frow him and towards where Red X was.

Robin turned back to Gizmo, leapt to avoid more missiles, and threw his weapon at him.

* * *

Raven aimed herself straight at Red X, planning to knock him off of the rock he was currently standing on, but when she reached him, the rock stopped its shaking for a moment. She reached forward with her magic, formed into the shape of a hand, and unlatched Red X's belt. As she did, she released more power and hit him with that just as the rock tossed him backwards. He flew through the air, through one of the unbroken windows on the building and slid across the floor to the wall. Raven attached the belt around her waist and followed him in.

* * *

Below them, Dayna, watching Thorn and Beast Boy fight, was suddenly coated in shards of glass. "Oh, this is wonderful," she said to herself sardonically. "I've always wanted to be covered in broken glass while watching two guys fight inwhat seems like ato the death battlein front of me." She sighed, then focused upon the fight in front of her. 

Thorn had heard the glass break and his head to see what had happened. He watched as Raven knocked Red X into the building, possibly knocking him unconscious, and narrowed his eyes. _I'm going to kill Slade,_ he promised himself. His grip on his sword tightened and, fueled on anger, he swung it in an arch that nearly cut Beast Boy in half. _Right after I'm finished with him!_

Perhaps Thorn making the fight more fierce while he was angry wasn't the best thing for him to do. Beast Boy used this to his advantage and turned into a gnat. Thorn hadn't been expecting this, he really hadn't been expecting anything for his mind wasn't clear enough for him to think, and he had to pause his sword swinging to listen for sounds of it. By the time he heard it, Beast Boy had already changed into a raptor. He reached forward with his jaws, picked Thorn up by one leg, and bit down. The bone cracked, and Beast Boy tossed him away, disgusted at himself for breaking his leg, and Thorn flew over the edge.

Dayna watched him fall with mixed feelings. She was happy for Beast Boy for defeating Thorn, but also felt a pang of sadness for Thorn. _Thorn..._

_

* * *

_

_WeaselChick: Yet another one of those good/bad endings. I just can't help myself. I'll try to update quicker this time, but I can't promise anything_

_Reveiws: Raven42431, Revenant666, Athena-Tonks42, and Rae (anon.) _

_Preview for next chapter: How the other fights are going along, where Rorek ends up, more stuff with Raven and X, if Thorn is all right or if he dies, and Xanka's pizza finally arrives..._

_Review!_


	22. Damaging Moments

_WeaselChick: This is the longest chapter for this story I've ever written. I put a lot of detail into this... And I'm awfully proud of myself... Anyway, I know it took a little while for me to update, but I actually got through mostly everything I wanted too this time. I only left out the other fights because I felt that they weren't too important. Now, I'm finished ranting, so ahead and read._

* * *

The snapping, sickening sound of his leg breaking had been followed immedietely by pain that flowed through his leg. He barely even noticed when Beast Boy flung over the edge, his brain already switching subjects: From fighting to lifesaving. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes against the pain, he thought hard, _Think, Thorn, think! You're an extremely powerful and _intelligent_ demon! There has to be something you can do..._

While he thought, Thorn's descent continued, taking him nearly halfway down the gigantic rock wall before he opened eyes again. Here, hereached out for a platform jutting out from the rock, grabbed the edge, and heaved himself up. He leaned against the wall after sticking the sword in the ground beside him and began looking through the pockets of his cloak. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for and pressed the black diamond into his forehead. _This should work, _he told himself, sliding down the wall until he was in a sitting posistion and stretching his broken leg out straight. _I doubt I'll be healed completely - lost to much blood for that - but at least the break will heal. _He pulled his pants loose from the boots and laid his hands upon the broken bone, concentrating on healing it swiftly. In about thirty seconds, the break was healed and he placed his hands on the wall and pushed himself up. In a fluid movement, he removed the diamond, which had turned from darkest black to dull gray, and placed it back within the cloak with one hand, and yanked the sword out of the ground with the other. He waited until he was able to stand without to much wobbling, then turned to the wall and began to climb, using the sword to help him up by sticking it into the rock as a hold.

* * *

Rorek, for a reason unknown to him, stopped suddenly. The room at the end of the passage was dimly lit by a single fixture overhead, helped by a square-shaped window that lava poured over. The hard, dirt floor that made up the steps had been replaced by equally hard steel tiles. Rorek spent one glance on all of this before moving on to the rest of the room. He spotted a crowbar on the ground before he felt compelled to look back at the lava. Turning his head back to it, he stared at it for a few seconds, then gasped. 

The lava was completely clear. He could even see a small figure being thrown over the edge of the rock platform by a green raptor that was obviously Beast Boy. If it was a window, then Thorn must've painted it to look like the lava around it. But then that would've made the rest of the lava waterfall fake too. Confused, Rorek slowly put one hand forward and lightly touched the window. He was even more shocked.

It wasn't even a window. It was nothing, pure and simple. His hand went through it, and he was sure that if anyone below had looked up they would've seen it. He was also sure that if he had applied more pressure or used both hands he would have plunged into the pool of lava below. For once in his life, all thought of sleep vanished from his mind. Rorek, still staring wildly at the fake lava before him, took a step back. He stopped, took a deep breath, and finally registered sounds as if someone was fighting coming from somewhere further along the open area in front of him. Curious, he looked and spotted Slade halfway in the shadows, apparently helping Terra fight, for the image on the screen next to him showed her. _Maybe if I'm quiet he won't see me, _he thought, even though he knew that since he had been standing there for at least two minutes Slade had to have noticed him by now. In fact, the longer he looked, the more he knew that Slade had already noticed his presence. "Heh... hey... Slade..." Rorek said, waving sheepishly when Slade's eye flicked to him.

"Rorek," Slade started, before Rorek screamed.

"Don't kill me!" He dived toward the crowbar he'd spotted earlier and snatched it up before getting to his feet in front of Slade.

"Rorek." Slade continued as if nothing had happened. "I have been... ordered... to kill anyone that finds me," he finished, much distaste on the word 'ordered'. He stepped forward, helped Terra control shooting another rock below, and punched Rorek in his jaw.

Rorek hit the ground hard, tightened his grip on the crowbar, and swung it wildly with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he heard it connect with something to see Slade lying at his feet. "Dude! I am so tired of these lame wins!" Rorek yelled at no one in particular. "If I must fight, at least let-" He stopped short, watching as Slade lifted himself up, and screamed again. "Ahh! He lives!" He waited until Slade glared at him, then swung the crowbar at his head three times, each one right after the other. Breathing hard, he slunk away from Slade and towards the door on all fours, the crowbar clutched in his right hand so tightly his knuckles were white. Then he paused, turned to make sure Slade was actually knocked unconscious, and was once again punched in the jaw. He shook his head to clear it, his grip on the crowbar loosening from the force of the punch, and focused on Slade. "Do you ever die!" he asked, amazed that anyone could take that many hits to the head without dying.

"No," Slade answered automatically. He stepped forward and aimed a punch at Rorek's head.

* * *

Outside the house, a red covertible with a "Pizza" sign on top of it pulled up and a teenage girl got out the door, the nametag on her shirt reading 'Alex'. "Last one tonight," she muttered, walking towards the door, which she noticed was lying on the floor inside of the building. "Damn! This guy can't even take care of his doors," she commented, walking over the door and out another one on the side. Meeting nothing, she frowned. "Where the hell does this guy want his pizza?" She sighed, walked further down the hell, and then stopped. 

Somewhere in the building, she could hear sounds that sounding almost exactly like screams of pain. Shrugging, she knocked on the nearest door and pulled it open. "Sir, your piz-" She stopped midword, her mouth hanging open.

In front of her, a man she clearly recognized as Slade was holding a teenage boy by his fist shoved into his back. A crowbar was loosely clutched in the boys' hand, and blood was dripping from where Slade was holding him and from his mouth. She heard the word "Rorek" before the pizza fell from her hand and she screamed.

Slade looked towards her and threw the boy, Rorek, carelessly to the wall, where he slumped over and the crowbar flew to her feet. "Pizza?" he said calmly. "I don't believe I ordered pizza."

Alex, not waiting to see what he would say or do next, reached down, picked up the crowbar, and hit Slade one time in the head before dropping it and running quickly out of the building. "That's it!" she exclaimed, running down the empty halls. "I quit!"

* * *

Upon entering the room that Red X had been knocked into, Raven was sprayed with a light mist of water coming out of a broken pipe. Staring through the spray, she spotted Red X himself lying in a heap on another broken pipe. He groaned, sat up, and looked right at Raven. "Raven" was all he got out before she finished her magic words and a stream of black magic shoved him back further. Stepping further into the room and over to where he was sitting, Raven noticed blood dripping off of one of the many broken pipe edges. She heard a voice, 

"Damn, you hit hard."

that sounded as if someone was trying to talk through a chainsaw. Sort of rough at times, but at others it was normal. She turned and once again spotted Red X, standing. Half of his mask was gone, ripped off of his face and lying on the floor behind him, and blood was running down his face from a cut on his forehead. One purple eye stared at her, with an expression that was not quite a glare. He reached up with one hand, wiped some blood out of his eye, and ripped the rest of the mask off. "Guess that's pretty much useless," he said before moving swiftly out of the way of Raven's powers.

"I thought you worked for yourself," Raven said, firing a stream of black magic in his direction. "What happened to that?"

Red X smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," he taunted, jumping neatly out of the way, but stumbling when he landed. He recovered quickly, stepped out of the way of another magic attack, and leaned on the wall to catch his breath. The fall into the room had hurt him a lot more than he had first thought. He gasped and latched a hand onto his chest as a sudden pain erupted.

Raven noticed this and withdrew her magic for the moment, at least until he started to attack again. Red X's harsh eyes stared at her as he leaned against the wall and pressed both hands to his chest. "What?" he asked roughly. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"You're hurt," Raven responded. "To hurt to fight, anyway."

Red X snorted. "Show's how much you know," he commented. He put his hands on the wall, pushed off, and dashed at her, changing the X on the back of his glove into the crossblade as he did. She powered up her magic and stepped out of the way of his attack, ready for the expected counterattack. Just as she had expected, he turned, his cape billowing behind him, and jumped forward. Halfway there, however, he collasped onto the ground, and clutch at his chest again. "Stay away from me," he growled as Raven stepped forward to him. "I'm fine." He attempted vainly to push himself back up again, but fell back to the ground, the crossblades going back down to the size of the X as he did.

"You're not fine," Raven told him, leaning down to grasp his arm. "Like I said before, you've badly injured yourself."

"I didn't do it," Red X snapped, allowing her to help him to his feet. "You did. In case you didn't remember." He turned his face upward, the constant spray of water cleaning the blood off his face slowly. "...I think I hit the pipes with my ribs," he muttered. "Breathing problems. That's why I can't fight you in my condition."

Raven stepped beside him and studied his face. "I would help you, if I knew that you wouldn't hurt me afterward."

"Thanks for the concern," Red X said, turning to look at her. "But I can take care of myself." He grinned, then grabbed hold of his chest again. He took a deep breath, then eyed Raven again. "Well? Aren't you going to help the Titans?"

Raven nodded. "I should. But first, I'm going to make sure that you aren't going to come after me and attempt to kill me again."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere or doing anything for a while," Red X said, shrugging and taking a seat on a broken pipe. "But it's a good idea. You never know when I could get my breath back." He smiled confidentely, then sighed. "Thorn's going to kill me for this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sitting here and talking nicely with a Titan instead of killing her on spot."

Raven hesitated, then sat down beside him. "Thorn isn't a normal human. He's a demon."

Red X jumped slightly. "Serious?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"I have to work for a demon," Red X muttered, as if trying to convince himself. "How wonderful."

"Why do you have to work for him? Can't you stop whenever you want?"

Red X shook his head. "Nah. I don't really remember why, but I just can't."

Raven paused and looked away from him, mulling over what he had just said. After a little while, she returned to him. "Red X, do you mind if I look into your thoughts?"

He jumped again. "Huh? Why?"

"To see if I find out why you have to work for Thorn," she explained.

Red X looked back at her, and slowly nodded.

* * *

_WeaselChick: Like I said, it was long. I think I got a bit to into the part with Raven and Red X. He he... Oh well._

_Reviews: Revenant666, Athena-Tonks42, and The Pryo Princess._

_Preview for next chap: back to Beast Boy and Dayna where Thorn arrives back at the top, continuing with Raven and Red X, and Robin finishes his fight to help with Raven. Why her? Because I've had this planned out FOREVER._

_Now review!_


	23. Brainwashed

_WeaselChick: Well... If this isn't overdue... Heh... Excuses: First - during the last two weeks and beginning week of March - I had to draw 13 people for my yearbook. Second, I got wrapped up in KingdomHearts. Third, I got Kingdom Hearts2 and spend forever playing it._

_Kingdom Hearts is an awesome video game, by the way. Just for those who don't know what it is._

_Also... I couldn't figure out how I should end this chapter... So... I just stopped writing._

* * *

Beast Boy, still in his raptor form, stared at where he had thrown Thorn over the edge, Thorn's blood dripping from his mouth. He changed to his human form, spat out some of Thorn's blood, and shuddered. "Eww... I broke his leg... I broke his leg... His blood's in my mouth... ew!"

Dayna, standing a few feet away, Thorn's cane in her hand, watched as Beast Boy contnued to spit out Thorn's blood. She sighed, brushed the remaining slivers of glass off of her body and out of her hair. "Beast Boy," she said. "It's all right if you broke his leg."

Beast Boy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah... I guess... Hey, Dayna... Do you think he's-?"

"Dead?" Dayna smiled and tossed the cane to her other hand. "I don't know. Normally... I'd say no, but considering all this lava, it could be either way."

Beasy Boy nodded again. "Makes sense. At least you're safe now."

"Yeah," Dayna agreed, grinning sheepishly. "But, y'know, he really didn't _do _anything to me... Xanka's the one who was always trying to kill me."

"Xanka?"

Dayna blinked, realized what she had said, and sighed. "Oh... crap. You're not supposed to know his real name, so just forget I said anything, okay?"

"Uh... Okay... Dayna-"

Something, glinting and sliver, slammed into the ground between them. Beast Boy looked down at it in confusion. "What the-"

"_Thorn!"_ Dayna said, looking towards the edge of the rockface.

Thorn was leaning over it, all but one leg on the flat surface. His breath was being drawn in quickly and short; his forehead was shining with sweat. He gripped the hard rock and lifted his other leg up, grunting. He stood, shaking slightly, and started towards them. The clothing that covred the leg Beast Boy had broken was soaked in blood, causing the fabric to stick to his skin. He was still grinning. "Think you can get rid of me so easily?" he said, his voice strong. He laughed, and, before Beast Boy could attack him, broke into a run.

Beast Boy lunged, changing into a tiger, and swiped at Thorn. His claws caught on Thorn's coat and ripped the end. Thorn swerved around Beast Boy's next attack, and reached Dayna. He yanked the cane out of her hand, grasped her wrist with his free hand, and pulled her after him.

"_Dayna!" _Beast Boy cried, running after them as Thorn started up the stairs to the building beside him. "Let her go, Thorn!"

Thorn, in a rather childish act, turned to face Beast Boy, grinning. "Make me," he said, pulling Dayna close to himself and pressing the gem on top of the cane. A rock wall shot of the ground in front of Beast Boy, meeting the ceiling in roughly fifteen seconds. Beast Boy gasped, looked at the rock, and the ground now far below him, and sighed. He'd have to break through it.

On the other side, Thorn had resumed running, laughing as he did. "Thorn," Dayna said, running beside him. "That was just a little bit childish."

Thorn's response was a fresh burst of laughter.

Behind them, the rock wall exploded and a green rhino ran towards them. Thorn pressed the gem, gripped Dayna's wrist again, and ran faster as another rock wall seperated them from Beast Boy. "No more talking, Dayna," Thorn said. "It's all running from here until I tell you to stop. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, he made another rock wall shoot up from the stairs as Beast Boy destroyed the second one.

* * *

Raven pulled away from Red X's mind, startled. Red X noticed this, and looked questioningly at her. "What?" he asked. "What did you find out?" 

"You've been brainwashed," Raven said slowly. "Thorn's taken control of your free will."

Red X blinked, stared at her, then stared straight ahead at the the water still misting through the broken pipes. "Well... I'll be damned..." he said softly, shocked. "Brainwashed..." Then he grinned. "Uncle Frank always said I was an idiot. Guess he was right, huh?" He started laughing, a strange high-pitched laughter, then stood up and slammed his fist into a wall. "Dammit! I get brainwashed and taken with some stupid fucker to kill some more stupid fuckers!" He sighed, winced, and gripped his chest again. "Not to mention the damned injuries..."

Raven sighed also and got to her feet, moving over to him. "You know... I could heal you..."

"How do you know I won't kill you?"

"If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now," Raven said.

Red X grunted. "Whatever. All I know is that Thorn is going to pay for making me work for him. All this time, I could've been doing something worthwhile..."

"Something for yourself, you mean."

"Yeah," Red X agreed, looking at her. "Maybe finding some way to rid myself of Uncle Fred without being charged for murder..." He seemed pleased by this idea. "That's next on my agenda, I suppose. By the way, if you want to heal me, you can go ahead and do it. I'll need to be in top form to fight off Thorn." .

Raven rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his chest. "You talk to much."

Red X's cocky grin returned as Raven's healing energy enveloped his chest. "But I'm right. So, I have reason to talk." He paused as Raven pulled her hand away. "And, yes, I realized that probably made no sense at all." He smiled - serenely - and looked into Raven's eyes. "Raven... Do you remember when I told you that I liked the...scenery?"

"Yes," Raven answered cautiously.

"When I fell on you. Second time, right?"

Raven nodded and took a step away from him. "What are you going on about?"

Red X grinned, reached forward, and grasped her wrists in his hands. "I wasn't joking." Raven gasped, and Red X pushed her against the wall, still holding her wrists. He looked into her eyes once more, then lowered his lips onto hers.

* * *

Robin, having just defeated Gizmo, was running up the stairs on the building, opposite the side Thorn was on. His plan was to find the room where Raven had blasted Red X into and help her defeat him. Red X was hard to defeat on your own, and both of them knew it. Reaching the end of the the stairs - and a large steel door - Robin looked up and spotted the row of broken windows. He prepared himself, then jumped from the landing through the exact window Red X had flown through. He was met with the same thing as Raven: A room full of broken pipes, one spewing water down on him. Through the haze of the water, he spotted what looked like two figures against the wall. He squinted, but couldn't really make out anything. 

Except for the black flowing cape that hung around Red X's shoulders.

Robin reached to his belt, pulled out a random weapon, and tossed it at Red X. It hit him square in the shoulder and exploded, ripping the fabric there to shreds and causing blood to flow to the surface.

"Ah! DAMMIT!" Red X shrieked, pushing away from Raven and scanning the area. Spotting Robin, he glared, and expanded the X on his glove. "What the hell, man?"

Robin retrieved another weapon from his belt and tossed it at Red X, who dodged it neatly. "What were you doing?"

"Is it any of your buisness?" Red X asked, lunging at Robin. "I sure don't think so."

Robin glared at Red X. "Raven is my teammate. So it is my buisness."

"Get the hell out of my way!" Red X said, dodging another of Robin's attacks. "I'm trying to find Thorn! Gotta a bone to pick with that bastard, you know." He smirked, dodged yet another attack, and leaped over Robin. "That bastard thinks he can brainwash me and get away with it?" He started towards the door, but collasped as Robin's staff collided with his back.

"Wait- What?" Robin lowered his staff and watched as Red X sat up, groaning. "Did you just say Thorn _brainwashed _you?"

"Are you deaf?" Red X said, rubbing his back. "Or just retarded?"

By the wall, Raven's momentary shock had ended. "Thorn is brainwashing his team," she explained, coming to stand beside Robin. "I looked into Red X's mind and found that out."

"Now I'm going to murder the bastard,"Red X muttered, climbing to his feet. "And if you two want to stand around and gossip, go ahead. I am leaving!" He kicked open the door and walked out, turning left down a blinding white hallway. Raven exchanged a look with Robin, then they both followed Red X down the hallway.

* * *

_WeaselChick: Now, I have no clue if that's a good ending... But that's what you all get. Blah... _

_So...I've got no preview for the next chapter. I don't remember who reviewed last chapter. So... Review. If you like._


	24. Demon

_WeaselChick: I'm a bad person. Neglecting my story for so long. Eh. Oh well. Updation, yo._

* * *

After what seemed like forever of running, Thorn halted in a dark room. He paused, raised another rock wall, and then led Dayna over to a neatly carved hole in the rock wall. "Dayna," he said lowly, pushing her into it. "You're staying here until I finish this." With that, he presed the gem on the top of the cane and a prison-like door shot up from the floor and connected to the top. 

"You're keeping me in rock prison?" Dayna asked, gripping two of the bars. "I've had enough of these cages, you know."

Thorn only smirked.

"All right, fine, don't answer me." Dayna sighed, let go of the bars, and sank to the floor. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Talk with Mystery," Thorn answered, turning, eyes closed, to the bright form that had just appeared in the room. "Yes?"

Mystery sighed. Her black jumpsuit was burned in several places, along with the skin underneath, and she was covered in many scratches and bruises. "Things aren't going so well, Thorn," she said calmly. "That bastard Drake is one hell of a fighter. He was helped by Cyborg and Starfire and now they're all on their way up here. Along with that stupid green kid."

Thorn sighed. "Guess it's just up to us now," he said thoughtfully. "Although... What happened with dear Terra?"

"Slade's gotten preoccupied with that Rorek boy," Mystery explained. "He isn't paying attention to Terra anymore and now she's gotten herself knocked out."

"Unconscious..." Thorn muttered, tapping his forehead with one finger. "If I remember how I work," he muttered to hiimself, not noticing the odd looks he was recieving from Mystery. "That means that..." He paused, realization dawning. "Shit. She's herself again."

Dayna, who had been listening to them intently, grinned. The Titans would defintely win this.

"How's X?" Thorn asked, turning his attention back to Mystery.

"I don't know," Mystery addmitted. "He hasn't come back from his fight with Raven yet. For all I know-"

And that was when Red X himself appeared in front of the rock wall, maskless and smirking as blood continued to run down his face. "How's it hangin, Thorn?" he asked casually.

Thorn raised one eyebrow. "Hmm? Did you defeat Raven?"

Xanka shrugged. "Eh. Maybe." He smirked at the glare Thorn sent him. "Or maybe not."

"Answer me!" Thorn barked.

Xanka nodded. "All right." He shot forward, fist out, catching Thorn in the jaw and throwing him backwards. "How's that for an answer, you son of a bitch?" he taunted.

Dayna grinned wider as Thorn lifted himself up on one elbow, wiping blood off his face with the other. Mystery was currently glaring at Xanka, who was smirking back. "I'll kill you," Thorn snarled. "I don't know how you released yourself from my hold, but you're dead." Xanka merely stepped closer to the wall as the rock wall behind him exploded, showing Beast Boy in rhino form, Cyborg, Starfire, and Drake.Thorn lept to his feet and stood back to back with Mystery as another part of the rock wall burst, allowing Terra, Raven, and Robin to step through. "So," Thorn said with his usual calm. "You've all figured it out. Feel smart. Not many people fully grasp what I can do." He paused. "Oh. I almost forgot. I suggest one of you help your friend." He grinned and pointed the cane in his hand towards one wall of the room, pressing down on the gem at the top.

Suddenly, the screen emitted a dull light, brightening until it showed a freezeframe photograph of Slade and a very beat up Rorek. The entire room seemed to freeze as the Titans and their allies stared at the screen. In one fluid motion, Mystery held up her hands and fired out two energy beams, hitting Drake and Cyborg. The Titans snapped back into reality as Mystery started laughing and attacked. Starfire repeatedly shot out starbolts at both Mystery and Thorn, several hitting their targets, and the others being dodged. Cyborg sat up and fired a sonic blast at Mystery, who was busy dodging starbolts and chunks of rocks, hitting her in the back and sending her to the ground.

Thorn shot back to the wall, crouching down next to Dayna as another of Cyborg's blasts shook loose a piece of the ceiling. Narrowly missing him, the chunk of ceiling crashed into the ground in front of him, hiding him from view of the Titans. "What are you doing?" Dayna hissed, keeping her eyes on the battle in front of her. "Mystery'll lose to all of them at once."

"I know," Thorn whispered back.

Dayna opened her mouth to say something again, but before she could, the rock prison door in front of her dissolved. She sent a look at Thorn, who reached up and snatched the locket off her neck. "Thorn, what-"

"Go," Thorn whispered, turning her at the shoulders and pushing her into the battle.

Dayna paused, wondering exactly what Thorn wanted her to do. In front of her, Mystery shot a beam of energy at Beast Boy while dodging Starfire's starbolts. As Beast Boy collasped to the ground, Robin tossed several weapons at Mystery and Cyborg fired another blast. Dayna blinked and scanned the area, noticing Xanka perching on a hole high up on the wall. Figuring he was searching for Thorn, she spotted Raven standing by Beast Boy now, another figure lying beside her. _So she got Rorek that fast? That means Slade must be coming soon... Or maybe he left..._ Sincerely hoping Slade had left, Dayna took a deep breath and ran across what had become a small battle field over to another hole in the wall. Looking down, she spotted Slade standing at the base of the building, seemingly surveying the fallen HIVE members scattered around.

"Friend Dayna!"

Dayna turned and looked up at Starfire, who was hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Please, Dayna. Where is Thorn?" Starfire asked.

Dayna paused, before pointing over to the chunk of the ceiling. "Over there," she muttered. Starfire nodded and zipped between various weapons and magic and energy beams to where she had pointed. Xanka jumped swiftly beside her as she lifted the chunk of ceiling and threw it wildly. Before either of them could do anything, Xanka was kicked backwards into one of Cyborg's sonic blasts. Starfire shot back into the air and flew backwards about five feet as Thorn stood up, grinning.

"Well, Titans?" he said. "Let's make this memorable." The diamond on his forehead gleamed as it changed shades again, going from gray to silver in a split second.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_WeaselChick: See? Updation! And Thorn's goin all demon on them. Fun, ya?_

_Enjoy it, for I have on clue how long it'll be until I update again._

_Fanfiction's ruler thingy isn't working anymore... It worked at the top, but not at the bottom. Weird._


End file.
